Hedda: Defender of Olympus: And Not to Yield
by Arianwen P.F. Everett
Summary: A new Xena-Herc Virtual Spinoff Series. Two months after Xena's death in Japa, Gabrielle, Eve, and Hercules must team up with Hedda, the daughter of Xena: the Conqueror and Ares, to stop a powerful new threat to Greece: the Christians.
1. And Not to Yield: Teaser

_Though much is taken, much abides; and though_ _We are not now that strength which in old days_ _Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are --_ _One equal temper of heroic hearts,_ _Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_ _To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield. _

_-Alfred Tennyson, 1809-1892_ _"Ulysses" from Poems, In Two Volumes (London: Moxon, 1842)._ Hedda: Defender of Olympus "And Not to Yield" 

a.k.a "The Pilot"

Teaser 

**FADE IN**

A Road in Greece.  It is early summer, just over two months after the events of "A Friend in Need II", and Gabrielle walks purposefully along the road, a bag on her arm and Xena's urn held firmly against her chest.  She speaks to the urn.

**Gabrielle:**

     It's so beautiful, Xena!  With all our recent traveling, I'd forgotten how beautiful Greece is this time of year.   The grass smells (taking a deep breath) intoxicating.  The sun is so bright, but it's not all humid and muggy yet.  It's just right, just perfect.  (reminiscing) I remember how you used to say that one of these days Argo was going to gorge herself on fresh grass to the point where you'd have to get a second war-horse just for the growing season! (she laughs heartily, then her face falls and tears threaten to spill)  Oh Xena!  You should be here to see all this!  It's so perfect.  You should be here. (angry now) You should be here, damn it!  But no, you had to put those 40,000 souls ahead of your own!  Xena, you didn't deserve this!  You didn't kill all those people, no matter what Akemi said!  People die in accidental fires all the time!  Yes, you were evil back then, but you weren't responsible for every death that took place all over the world during those years!  This wasn't your fault!  Damn it, you should be here right now!!!

Gabrielle falls back onto the ground and sits, sobbing uncontrollably, for several moments.  Eventually, her tears begin to subside, and she quietly studies the urn sitting in front of her.

**Gabrielle:**

     (more accepting) But you couldn't be here now, could you? You knew that right or wrong those souls had to be set free, so you gave up your own happiness, your own life, to save them.  You knew you didn't deserve to die, but you had to if they were ever going to get the chance to move on. (tenderly, while caressing the urn) Just like in life, you're looking out for those who can't look out for themselves, aren't you?

A familiar flash of blue light reflects off Gabrielle's face, and she sighs, but says nothing.

**Ares:**

     I'm sure you'd like to think of it all that way, but we both know, even at the end, Xena wasn't all sweetness and light. (eulogizing in his own way) There were always certain things, certain people, she would do anything for, that would make her fight like Tartarus and send as many souls to that infernal damnation as she possibly could!  By the Gods, she was brilliant! (smugly, but with evident bitterness) You tried your best, but you could never change that, and you can't take that away from me now.

**Gabrielle:**

     (tiredly) Ares, what do you want?

Ares is about to answer with a cutting remark, but stops short.  He considers his reply before tentatively speaking once more.

**Ares:**

     This won't last forever, you know?  You will be together again someday, your whole lives, and then again and again, as you live each new life.  That is how it is for you mortals.

Gabrielle looks at Ares, surprised at first, then suspiciously.  

**Gabrielle:**

     Why are you trying to comfort me, Ares?  What's in it for you?

**Ares:**

     (uncomfortably) Look, I wanted to say…

Before Ares can answer, Gabrielle's attention is drawn by a mild tremor beneath her boots.  Ares feels it too and turns around. Ten Soldiers on horseback come riding over a ridge, pursued by a young, raven haired, and as yet unidentified, Warrior Woman, HEDDA.  As the Ten Soldiers draw closer, a familiar war cry rings through the haze of midmorning.  Hedda flips gracefully off a powerful mare and fights the Ten Soldiers, dispatching them one by one with her sword, as if they were moving with lead in their boots.  Through all this, Gabrielle stands transfixed, her heart beating wildly, her arms crushing the urn against her chest.  The graceful movements, the war cry, the feral expression on this woman's face; they all reminded her (and us) of Xena.  But Xena is dead, and yet there is something so reminiscent about her in this girl that it holds the seasoned warrior, Gabrielle, transfixed.

**Ares:**

Damn her!  I told her to remain at the temple!  She's as defiant as her mother!

**Gabrielle:**

     Ares, who…

Not giving Gabrielle the time to finish her question, Ares quickly gathers her up so that she is unable to move. As they flash out of sight, we hear a p*ssed off Gabrielle scream in anger.

**Gabrielle:**

     ARES!!!

**FADE OUT**

**It was supposed to have been a Golden Age…**

**Humanity had cast off its god-wrought shackles**

**And mankind was no longer beholden to Fate;**

**But in our newfound freedom we forgot one thing…**

**Absolute Power Corrupts ABSOLUTELY!!!**

**Now one woman stands at the crossroads of history.**

**She is Hedda: **

**The Daughter of War himself and the greatest mortal warrior of all time.**

**She will save us from the forces of Hell.**

**She will save us from the forces of Heaven.**

**And though historians may claim that she failed…**

**We are still here!**

**END OF TEASER**

READ  ACT  ONE****


	2. And Not to Yield: Act 1

**ACT 1**

****

****

FADE IN 

Inside One of Ares Temples, Ares appears with Gabrielle in his arms, who elbows him in the stomach and frees herself.

**Gabrielle:**

Get the hell off of me!  What in Tartarus did you think you were doing?

**Ares:**

     (slightly amused) Don't go getting sweaty palmed on me, Blondie.  I was just making sure you didn't get away while in transit.  Being dropped on the trip, without godly powers, is not conducive to your health, and I'd hate to lose such a well-trained fighter.  What was it my sister, Athena, used to say before Xena sliced her open?  Ah yes, 'Waste not. Want not.'

Ares throws his cloak on his throne, and then swiftly moves to a mirror on a nearby wall.  The image of the young Warrior Woman from the roadside appears in the looking glass, finishing off the last of the Ten Soldiers by shoving his lifeless body off her blade with a self-satisfied nod of her head.  She then mounts her mare and rides away.

**Gabrielle:**

     (tauntingly) Didn't waste much time, did you, Ares?  So, tell me; is this girl supposed to be Xena's replacement?  I saw her fight; she's gifted. Is she in love with you or is she merely gullible? Or is it both?

Ares fights to control his temper before he turns Gabrielle into a pile of ash.

**Ares:**

     (in rage) It is only out of respect for Xena that I don't kill you where you stand!  No one will EVER replace Xena, EVER!!!

Gabrielle sees the pain on Ares face and, sighing, realizes that she went too far.  She wraps her arms around herself, and breaths deeply to calm the rampaging emotions inside of her.

**Gabrielle:**

     I'm sorry.  Maybe I went a little too far.  I know you l…

**Ares:**

     (cutting her off)  Well, as I said before, our times with Xena have yet to end.  She will be reborn and we will both be part of her future lifetimes.  However, a discussion of metaphysics is not the reason I brought you here.  We need to talk.  I… I need… I need your… help. 

**Gabrielle:**

     Why would I ever help you?

**Ares:**

(all business) To save your precious Elijians as well as thousands of other, what you once called, 'innocent people' who will be slaughtered if you don't.

**Gabrielle:**

You're going to slay thousands of innocent people if I don't help you?  Why you unmitigated Bast…

**Ares:**

I don't plan to harm one hair on their peace-lovin' heads, but your friend, the Archangel Michael, does.  As much as those fools deserve their fate for turning against the Olympian order that had stood since the dawn of time for the vague, feel-good, promises of Eli's flavor-of-the-month god, I still need your help to stop Michael from succeeding.

**Gabrielle:**

     (disbelievingly) You're insane.  Why would Michael want to harm the Elijians?

**Ares:**

Because he's backing a new horse now, a group who call themselves Christians.  They came out of Judea.  Their leader was a man with much the same teachings as Eli, named Jesus Christ. The Romans crucified him around the time you and Xena first met.  In the beginning, their teachings were about peace and love and all that mushy garbage you and Eli held to.  Their numbers were small and for over 2 decades they lived in hiding, fearing Roman persecution.  However, in the past 5 years, and partially due to Livia's sudden departure from the world stage, they have gained some acceptance in high-ranking Roman families, grown in power, and now control several cities all over the known world. Those who refuse to convert are tortured and executed, whether they be Jews, Elijians, or followers of any specific pantheon of gods makes no difference.  If you refuse this Jesus Christ's teachings, you are marked for doth, and their numbers are growing fast.

**Gabrielle:**

     I don't get it.  Why would Michael do this?  He helped found the Elijians.  I mean, these people sound like barbarians.  The God of Love…

**Ares:**

The God of Love wants to be the only god around.  The Elijians refused to hunt down the remaining Olympians and the other pantheons in cold blood, so he chose a group who would be all too happy to do so.  The Elijians just want peace.  The Christians want power.  Therefore, Michael has given several Christian soldiers, called 'Knights of the Faith', the power to kill gods.  They even took a swipe at my annoying half brother, Hercules recently.

**Gabrielle:**

     (nervously) Is he…

**Ares:**

(obviously disappointed)No, he got away, just barely.  He's in a hospital, outside of Athens, recovering from the burns he sustained in the incident.  These Christians have a thing about burning people alive.  Too bad they worship this new god. (fantasizing) What I could do with an army as ruthless and fanatically devoted as that…

Suddenly, as if a switch has been thrown, Ares' face goes from one of daydream-contentment to profound sadness.  In his fantasy, Xena had lead that ruthless and fanatically devoted army, and now he has been snapped out of his revelry by the memory that she is dead and never coming back again as his beloved Warrior Princess.

**Gabrielle:**

(grudgingly) I will need to confirm all this with Hercules.  I don't trust you.

**Ares:** ****

(recovering, though glad Gabrielle hadn't notice his lapse) Understood.  I'll take you to the hospital then.

Again, before Gabrielle can protest, he grabs her, this time less tightly as he figures she won't fight him knowing the danger in being dropped, and they flash away.

**CUT TO:**

A Small Hospital outside of Athens.  Cots line the walls will the sick and dying.  On one of the cots in the far corner, lay a heavily bandaged Hercules.  He has definitely seen better days but, never one to complain, he takes the pain in stride.  A young nurse, Uridia, approaches and smiles.

**Uridia:**

     Sir, I'm happy to say 2 visitors have just arrived to see you.  You don't get enough visitors.  A nice man like you should be surrounded by loved ones!  Anyway, the man says he's your brother and the woman calls herself Gabrielle. 

**Hercules:**

(slightly bemused) Uridia, I asked you to please call me Hercules.  'Sir' is completely too formal.  (chuckling softly) I'll get a swelled head.

**Uridia:**

Alright, Hercules.  I will be leaving in ten minutes.  A new volunteer will be coming by soon to help with your bathing and the redressing of your wounds.  I'll send your brother and your friend right in.  They can stay until the new girl arrives.  I'll see you in the morning!  Enjoy your visit!

Uridia smiles again as she waves goodbye and exits the ward. Hercules returns the gesture as best he can, before painfully seating himself upright and making himself as presentable as possible.  He doesn't want his visitors to panic or mother hen him when they see the extent of his burns. Gabrielle enters the ward, and rushes to Hercules' bedside, taking his hand in hers and giving it an affectionate squeeze.  She can see the damage the fire caused and she is afraid if she hugs him, she will only cause him more pain.  She is appalled at the severity of the burns and is heartily grateful that he is half god.  She has seen too many battle burns not to know that a full mortal wouldn't have survived.

**Gabrielle:**

     Hercules!  I am SO glad to see you alive!  From what I heard…

**Hercules:**

     Gabrielle, It's good to see you!  How are you?  Where's Iphicles?  My nurse said he was with you.

**Gabrielle:**

     (confused) Iphicles?  Is he here too?

**Hercules:**

Yes, Uridia, my nurse, said that you and my brother were here to see me. 

Ares strolls onto the ward and over to Hercules' bedside.

**Ares:**

     Wrong brother, Little Brother.

**Hercules:**

     (aggressively) Ares.  What do you want?  And what are you doing with Gabrielle?

**Ares:**

     Relax.  I'm not going to hurt Gabrielle.  She's too valuable to me.  I brought her here so you could tell her what, and whom, happened to you.

Hercules, fighting immense pain, tries to get out of bed.  He knows it is futile, but he has to try for Gabrielle's sake.

**Hercules:**

     (threateningly) Ares, leave her alone!

Gabrielle sighs and gently pushes Hercules back down on the bed.

**Gabrielle:  **

     Hercules, don't worry about me.  I'm fine.  I just need to know what happened to you?  Who did this to you?

**Hercules:**

     They call themselves Christians, and they want to erase all history before them, especially the memory of the Olympian gods.  As the son of Zeus, I became their target.  I heard that there was a warlord attacking a village near Corinth and demanding tribute.  I knew the Christians controlled Corinth, so I hid Iolaus in another town and went alone.  At his age, the intensity of fighting a warlord's entire army could kill him.  Several Knights of the Faith jumped me along the roadside.  They used some sort of poison blow darts to knock me out, and things get a little fuzzy after that.  I remember being bound to a pyre and then the fire being lit.  I was burning and then, all of a sudden, Aphrodite was there.  She grabbed me and I was suddenly here. (humbled) She saved my life at the risk of her own.

**Ares:**

     Don't read too much into it; Dite has always been a real sap for family.

**Gabrielle:**

     (smirking) If I remember correctly, when you were mortal, you risked your own life to save Aphrodite from Caligula.

**Ares:**

     For purely selfish reasons.  Did you want to live in a world where that psycho Roman Loser was a god?

**Gabrielle:**

     Right.

**Hercules:**

     Look, what's going on?  Why are you two here together?  Where's Xena?

**Gabrielle:**

(confused) You mean Aphrodite didn't tell you?

**Hercules:**

     I haven't seen Aphrodite since she dropped me off here two weeks ago.

**Ares: **

And she locked herself in her rooms on Olympus just around that time.  She refuses to come out, much less go to Earth for any reason.  If things weren't so bad, I'd go in after her, and drag her out kicking and screaming if I had to, but I can't afford to take the time to deal with her histrionics right now.

**Gabrielle:**

     (sighing) It's worse than I thought.

**Ares:**

(seeing his opening) Now do you see why we must ally ourselves Gabrielle?  You and Xena fought for a better world together.  I may not agree with what you two believed a better world would look like, but I can respect the effort to instill your will upon it.  That is the heart of every warrior.  Myself.  Hercules.  You.  Every warrior!  Now all our worlds are crumbling.  We must reach some kind of agreement, some kind of compromise, or we are ALL damned!

**Hercules:**

     (getting nervous and tired of being ignored) Will somebody please tell me where Xena is?!

Gabrielle and Ares look at each other, both trying to figure out how to break the news.  For the first time in his life, Ares looks on Hercules with compassion.  They both loved Xena in their own way.

**Ares:**

(gently) Xena died in Japa a little over two months ago.

Suddenly there is a loud crash and an animalistic wail of pain behind them.  They spin around and find Eve kneeling on the floor, a tray, an empty metal basin, and some towels beside her.  

**Eve:**

     MOTHER!!!

Gabrielle rushes over to Eve and envelopes her in a big hug in an attempt to comfort her.

**Gabrielle: **

Eve?  What are you doing here?  I thought you were in Chin!

**Eve:**

     (fighting her tears) I was, but I came back to Greece when I heard what was happening to the followers of Eli. Now I'm volunteering at the hospital till I figure out what more I can do to help them.  Is it true?  Is Mother really…

**Gabrielle:**

Yes.

**Eve:**

I can't believe she's gone!  I barely got to know her!

Eve renews her tears, and Ares sighs with exasperation.

**Ares:**

She was mortal; get over it Eve!  We have no time for this!

**Gabrielle:**

(pissed off) Ares!

**Ares:**

(equally pissed off) Listen, you, I've lost both my parents, three sisters, a brother, a nephew, and two uncles here!  My remaining sister is a basket case and my half-brother is an invalid!  And let's not forget that the only woman I have EVER loved in THOUSANDS of years just threw her life away for no good reason and without even a word goodbye!  So, if I can suck it up, so can Eve!  Now snap out of it, and focus on the situation at hand!

**Hercules:**

     Ares, can't you for ONCE show a little compassion?

**Ares:**

     I've already been way too compassionate today!  There is too much at stake to take time off to grieve, or we'll be losing a heck of a lot more very soon!  Now, I was going through Athena's library when Xena restored my godhood, and I found a recipe that will heal Hercules.  It has a tiny amount of ambrosia broth in it, but one tablespoon should heal his burns without taking away his precious mortality.  As much as I'd love to see you suffer, Brother, I can't afford that luxury right now.  So here.

Ares makes a spoon and a tiny vial of faintly orange liquid appear in the palm of his hand and hands it to Hercules.

**Hercules: ******

     (skeptically) What?  I'm just supposed to swallow this stuff willingly, no questions asked?  I don't think so Ares.

**Ares:**

     (past his breaking point) Fine!  You know what?  Don't drink it.  Come on Gabrielle; we have a world to save!  Eve, feel free to join us if you plan to fight for your faith!

Ares turns and stalks out of the ward, too upset even to flash himself out like he usually does.  Gabrielle stands in indecision looking from Hercules to Ares, then back to Hercules.

**Gabrielle:**

     I'm sorry Hercules, but I've got to go.  As crazy as it sounds, this time Ares is on the side of the greater good.  Innocent people are being slaughtered and I can't just let that happen.  I have to fight it.  I will come to see you again just as soon as I can; I promise, but right now I have to go.

Without another word, Gabrielle squeezed Hercules' hand and rushes off to catch up with Ares.  Eve watches her go, but makes no move to follow.  She begins picking her bathing materials off the floor as if she never missed a beat, but it is obvious she is fighting an internal struggle.  Hercules watches her intently before making a decision.

**Hercules:**

     You want to go too, don't you?

**Eve:**

     (trying to sound confident about her decision) My place is here, helping those who are hurt.  I am the Messenger of Eli, regardless of Michael's change of heart, and it's my duty to live the way of peace.  Besides, I've done too much evil in my life to ever take up arms again.

Hercules takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say.  As Eve is Xena's daughter, he feels responsible for her, and he knows that if she doesn't go out and fight for what is right she'll deeply regret it later on in life.  Still, he has great respect for the followers of Eli and he doesn't want to send Eve, their messenger, down a path that can only lead to the antithesis of all they believed in, violence and warfare.

**Hercules:**

     You know, your mother used to say that peace is worth fighting for.

**Eve:**

     (smiling at the mention of her mother) It is written that Gabrielle said that very same thing, right before Mother accosted Ares with the dagger of Helios and became known as the Defender of the Faith.

**Hercules:**

     (introspectively) Well… Maybe they were both right.

Making his decision, Hercules pours the potion Ares gave him into the spoon, swallows it, and waits. The change is almost instantaneous; his burns begin to heal of their own accord and in less than thirty seconds, he doesn't have a scratch on him. Feeling his strength returning, he flexes his somewhat stiff muscles.  

**Hercules:**

     (completely shocked) Ares came through for me.  I guess miracles do happen.

Eve smiles at the joke, before rushing to her patient's bedside to keep him from getting up.

**Eve:**

     You don't have any clothes.  They were all too damaged in the fire, remember?  Just wait where you are.  I'll see what I can scrounge up.

Hercules blushes sheepishly at what he nearly did, and stays right where he is.  Eve rushes out of the ward to find him something to wear, and moments later returns with simple peasant garb, giving Hercules an apologetic smile.  She then closes the curtain around Hercules' bed to give him some privacy, and waits outside the curtain for him to finish dressing.

**CUT TO:**

The Road to the Amazon Village.  Ares and Gabrielle appear in a flash of blue light, and after pulling away from Ares, who had been gripping her forearm, Gabrielle looks around.

**Gabrielle:**

     (confused) What are we doing here?

**Ares:**

     This is one of the reasons I need your help.  There are always going to be Amazons like Varia who will follow me, but you are a well-respected Amazon Queen.  You can make them listen to you, and after what happened when the Furies drove me nuts and then with the Romans, they are going to need some convincing to foll… to work with me.

**Gabrielle:**

     Why do you need Amazon help?  Why not just use your own forces?

**Ares:**

     Haven't you ever wondered why there are no Amazon tribes between the Mediterranean and Central Africa?  It's because long ago the people of that region developed a culture of harsh control of women, all women.  In some areas a woman can be put to death for making too much noise with her sandals when she walks. As I told you before, the Christians came out of Judea, and where they are nowhere near as bad in their treatment of women, they still enforce strict codes of conduct and dress on women in occupied territories.  They justify it all by claiming it's for a woman's protection from unscrupulous men.  A woman entering a Christian city under heavy guard, like Corinth, would have her possessions and her animal searched before hand.  However, she herself would not be searched for the sake of modesty.  Since Christian women are taught to be docile, they'd never think of carrying weapons under their robes.  Amazon warriors dressed as Christian women, however, wouldn't have that inhibition.  Once they're inside and the signal is given, they can incapacitate the guards and open the gates.  My forces will be waiting outside, ready to attack. For some time now, I've had spies, including some of my priestesses, pretend to convert in order to learn Christian custom. I can pull them out of the city and bring them here to teach the Amazons. For some unfathomable reason, despite the way they are treated, women seem to flock to this religion, so your warriors should have no problem getting into the city, especially since the Christians will begin celebrating their most holy week in three days. Christians from all over Greece are already arriving daily.  Add a few unarmed men to act as escorts for your sisters, since Christian women aren't allowed to travel by themselves, and we have the perfect Trojan… mares.

Gabrielle frowns at the joke, but has to conclude that the plan is sound.  Still, she is uneasy about dragging her Amazon sisters into one of Ares plans after all he has done to them.  

**Gabrielle:**

     Alright.  I'll go and bring your plan before the Council of Queens.  If the Council votes unanimously to assist in this operation, you'll have your decoys.  However, you, personally, must remain outside Amazon lands.  Considering your recent actions against the Amazon Sisterhood, your presence would only prejudice the Council against the plan.

**Ares:**

     Oh, I definitely agree.  Besides, I have other things to take care of in preparation for the upcoming battle. Feel free to call if you need me.

Ares flashes away before Gabrielle can say another word.  Sighing, she continues down the short stretch of road to the village.

**CUT TO:**

Ares Temple outside Athens.  Hercules and Eve enter the throne room of Ares temple and begrudgingly lay down two dinars in the offering dish.  To refuse to pay tribute would start a fight, and while Hercules doesn't particularly care about taking out a few of his half-brother's remaining goons, he also doesn't want to upset Eve's sensibilities with gratuitous violence.  

**Hercules:**

     Ares!

Ares hears him, ofcourse, but wants to make him wait.  Eve apparently doesn't understand the family ritual going on and tries herself.

**Eve:**

     (shouting) Ares, come out!  We need to talk!

Ares appears, looking at Eve with a mildly annoyed expression.

**Ares:**

I heard him the first time.  (teasingly) So, what do I owe this pleasure, hm?

**Hercules:**

     (eating crow) We have a common enemy.

**Ares:**

     (still playing the game) Oh I couldn't agree more, Brother.

**Hercules:**

     (beginning to lose patience) Look, this isn't easy for me.  Everything I've ever learned about you over the years says that you can't be trusted… but there is a greater principle here and I am offering to work with you now in order to secure the safety of Greece and the rights of the people to believe in whatever they choose.

**Ares:**

     See, that wasn't so hard.  (turning his attention to Eve) Now, Eve, do you have anything you want to tell me?

**Eve:**

     (coldly, almost Livia-like) Plenty, but since we have to pretend to be allies right now, I'll settle for doing my telling to Gabrielle. Where is she?

**Ares:**

     (amused) I really have to wonder how I never HEARD the resemblance between you and your mother all those years I was grooming you?

**Eve:**

     (bitterly) You were probably too busy SCREWING me to have noticed.

**Ares:**

(matter-of-factly) That is a definite possibility.  The Gods know you never came close to comparing with Xena in THAT department.

Eve fights back the anger she had thought she'd resolved two years ago, and Hercules, seeing her distress, decides to move the conversation in a more productive direction.

**Hercules:**

     Alright! Can we get back to the situation at hand?  Now, where is Gabrielle?

**Ares:**

     (as if he had lost his car keys) Gabrielle?  Gabrielle?  Now where did I put Gabrielle?

Suddenly Ares hears a small scraping sound coming from the other room, and immediately knows exactly what it is.  Hercules and Eve, with their mortal ears, heard nothing and believe that Ares is just attempting to irritate them with the distracted expression on his face and the fact that he keeps trying to peer over Hercules' shoulder into the next room.

**Hercules:**

     Ares, Where is Gabrielle?!

**Ares:**

     (distractedly) Oh, she's visiting the Amazons, getting them in on the plan, making arrangements, yadda, yadda, yadda.  Excuse me for a moment.  

Ares pushes past Eve and Hercules, who are looking at one another in confusion, and stalks into the next room on a mission.  

**Hercules:**

     Ares, what in Tartarus is going on?

Ares ignores them as he continues down a corridor, only stopping when he runs into Hedda.  Ares corners her, and we can see that there is barely suppressed fury written in his face.

**Ares:**

     (sarcastically) Did you have fun this morning, Precious?

**Hedda:**

     (trying to sound nonchalant) Whatever do you mean, Daddy?

Ares looks like he is going to explode, but that is nothing compared to the sheer shock on Eve and Hercules' faces.

**Hercules and Eve:**

(in unison) DADDY?!!!

Hedda smirks slightly at their surprise.

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 1**

****

****

****

****

****

READ  ACT  TWO


	3. And Not to Yield: Act 2

ACT 2 

****

****

FADE IN 

Inside Ares Temple.  While Eve and Hercules' shock amuses him slightly, he is still focused on his daughter and getting an explanation from her.

**Ares:**

     (majorly p*ssed, but trying to sound calm) I saw you run down those 10 Christians on horseback near the road to Amphipolis.  Gabrielle saw it too, so don't even bother lying!  I TOLD you to stay in the temple!  Two of those men were Knights!  You could have been KILLED!

**Hedda:**

     (defensively) Firstly, I'm 26 years old, and I can kill anyone I want with or without your blessing; you're my father not my god!  And secondly the temple was burned to the ground.  Had I stayed I would have wound up like Uncle Hercules was a few weeks ago, or worse!  (becoming angry) Besides, those men killed Merconious!  He saved my life at the cost of his own!  How could I not avenge his murder?!

**Ares:**

     (concerned) They killed Merconious; your former tutor, Merconious?  Hedda…

**Hedda:**

     (sadly) Yeah.  He made it out the secret exit, but they found him in the woods behind the temple.  He was surrendering to give me time to escape.  They didn't care that he didn't put up a fight, they skewered him anyway… 

Ares pulls Hedda into a protective hug and pats her hair consolingly.

**Ares:**

     (proudly) At least you made them pay.  That's my girl!

Hedda nods in agreement as she pulls away, but refuses to cry in front of her father.  She wants his respect, not his pity for the poor, motherless, half mortal.  Though he has never openly referred to her like that and has never treated her as anything but his perfect, unstoppable, Princess, she has seen it in his eyes many times, whenever he watches her and thinks she's not looking.  She would do anything to never see him look at her with that pity again.  Shaking off her malaise, she completely switches gears, painting a false smile on her face and stepping around her father to approach Eve and Hercules.

**Hedda: **

Uncle Hercules!  Livia!  It's so good to finally meet you both!

**Eve:**

     It's Eve now.

**Hedda:**

     (tauntingly) I know.  Such a pity!  We could have had so much fun together if you hadn't joined that self-righteous cult of yours.  When I conquer this world, I'm going to need a strong Governor for the former Roman Empire, not to mention a sister soldier.  Keep it in mind when the Christians slaughter your peace loving groupies out of existence.

**Eve:**

When I was Livia, I never would have served you.  I would have killed you.

**Hedda:**

     Or tried to.  Think about it.  From the day I was born, my father trained me like he trained my mother, even better perhaps, as I was meant to be both their heirs.  While you were definitely a gifted warlord in your day, there is no way, particularly after a year of two as Rome's Empress and living the life of a sedentary politician, that you could have taken me on successfully.

**Eve:**

(turning to Ares) Wait a minute.  Ares, all that time and talk about me becoming Rome's Empress, it was just a lie?

**Ares:**

By no means.  I had every intention of making you Empress of Rome, consolidating power, eradicating dissenters to the gods, making Rome an engine of war again with you as her supreme ruler… at least until Hedda returned from her travels in the East.  (smiling wickedly) You would have been… keeping the throne warm for her.

**Hedda:**

     (in summation) And then I would have killed you and annexed Rome into MY Empire.

**Eve:**

     Or tried to.

**Hedda:**

     Sadly, we'll never know how things might have turned out.  Anyway, enough with the history lesson.  My Uncle Hercules is here too, you know?  Uncle Hercules, let me welcome you.  After all, we don't have to be the enemies that you and Daddy are, right?

**Hercules:**

     (unsure of how to respond) No, we don't, Hedda, and it is good to meet you.

**Eve:**

     So, now that everyone knows everybody else, what do we do now?

**Ares:**

     (taking charge) We wait for Gabrielle.  I've given her command of this operation, so she will be assigning you to whatever functions she feels you are best suited for.  I will, of course, be advising her.

**Hedda:**

     (winking) Oh, I bet you will, Daddy!

Hedda chuckles at her father's long suffering expression, while Hercules gives him a warning glare.  Realizing that Hercules has taken Hedda's comment at face value, Ares holds up a hand to forestall a speech.

**Ares:**

     Relax Little Brother.  Gabrielle really isn't my type, and I am definitely out of her league.  (purring suggestively) You can have her if you want her.  (pausing for effect, then right back to business) Alright, Hedda, I want you to take Eve and Hercules to the armory.  Help them pick out weapons, armor, travel gear, etcetera, etcetera.

**Hedda:**

     I'd really rather help Queen Gabrielle with the Amazons.  I haven't seen my sisters in over four years, and as Artemis' niece, they'd probably let me address the Council of Queens directly.

**Eve:**

     (disbelievingly) You're an Amazon?

**Hedda:**

     (proudly) Since I was seven years old.

Eve and Hercules look to Ares for confirmation.  Ares looks back at them sheepishly before speaking.

**Ares:**

     Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's an Amazon.  I had to attend to a skirmish along the boarder with Persia, and Athena always gave me a hard time whenever I took Hedda to a battlefield.  I asked Artemis to baby-sit for the weekend thinking that she'd just take Hedda hunting or teach her to howl at the moon or something.  How was I supposed to know she was going to sneak off with my kid and have her initiated as one of her crazy warrior chicks?

**Hedda:**

(happily reminiscing) Daddy nearly skinned Aunt Artemis alive when he got home and I tried to ambush him from a tree outside his temple in Arcadia.  

**Ares:**

     It was classic Amazon technique, and it didn't take a oracle to figure out where you'd learned it.  But as to your assisting Gabrielle, I'm going to have to say no.  She'll have a better chance alone.  They know you're my daughter and I recently started a little dust up between your Amazon Sisters and the Romans, so they aren't too big on me at the moment.  Now go help Hercules and Eve in the armory and when you're through there you can take them into the courtyard and spar with Eve.  No doubt she's a bit rusty after these last two years of preaching peace.

**Hedda: ******

     (scowling) Alright Daddy, anything for the cause, but later I want to know EXACTLY what you meant by 'a little dust up'! (turning her eyes to Eve) Come on, Sheep.  Let's see if we can't at least make you look like wolves.

Eve and Hercules follow Hedda back down the corridor, and Ares watches them go, smiling broadly at his daughter.  Hedda really is a chip off the old block, and thanks to her, he finally understands why mortals invest so much in their offspring and how much he'd missed out on having been saddled with Zeus and Hera for parents.  After nodding once with paternal pride, Ares flashes away to see one of his generals and make preparations.

**CUT TO:**

In the Courtyard of Ares Temple outside Athens.  Eve looks up, only to find Hedda landing straight on top of her.  The next moment she's on her back and pinned to the ground, with Hedda looking down at her, smiling tauntingly.

**Hedda:**

     Still think you could have killed me, Livia?

At the sound of her former name, Eve struggles in vain beneath Hedda who makes a point to keep her pinned.

**Eve:**

     (totally p*ssed off) I told you, it's Eve now and get off me!

**Hedda:**

     (mockingly) Ah, maybe I like it here.  I'm half Olympian you know, and perhaps I swing both ways?

**Hercules:**

     (rubbing his brow in annoyance) Hedda, regardless of how you 'swing', please get up off of Eve.  She doesn't look very happy, and we're supposed to be working together right now.

**Hedda:**

     Only for you, Uncle Herc.  Only for you.

Hedda releases Eve and stands up, leaving Eve to pick herself up off the ground.

**Hercules:**

     Thank you.

**Hedda:**

     (earnestly) Actually, for someone who's been away from the battlefield for two years, you're still in very impressive shape, Eve.  It must be Xena's good blood!

**Eve:**

     (thinking it's a verbal trap) I had hoped never to return to the field of battle, and my mother was a lot of good things you'll never know about.

**Hedda:**

     (smiling sadly) You'd be surprised, Eve; our mothers were VERY similar.  The difference being that while you were kept from yours for 25 years, your mother eventually got to come back and be in your life.  I never had the chance to know mine, except in shadows on Daddy's mirror and in the castoff threads of the Fates.  (sadly whispered) She never even gave birth to me.

Hedda turns around and walks over to a sword mounted on the wall.  Carefully removing it, she caresses the blade lovingly.

**Eve:**

     If this is an attempt to gain my sympathy, you're doing a lousy job of it.  Everyone's mother gives birth to them.

**Hedda:**

     Just like everyone has a father, right?  Don't pick a real fight with me, Eve.  As I just demonstrated, I could kill you without even breaking a sweat. (her face turns dangerously dark) Or is that what you and Michael have planned, to goad me into killing you so that you can become a martyr like Eli?  Then nobody will fault the slaughter of what's left of my people.  After all, my Aunt Persephone has it coming to her, doesn't she, Messenger?

Now filled with long suppressed rage, Hedda threateningly brandishes the sword she had been caressing a moment ago.  Again, Hercules knows he must intervene, and he is beginning to loose patients with both young women.

**Hercules:**

     ENOUGH!  Both of you, stop it!  I'm sick of this petty bickering! (turning to Hedda) Hedda, Eve isn't responsible for Michael's actions.  (turning to Eve) And Eve, the gods don't live by the same rules of reality that we do.  It's quite possible that Hedda wasn't born of her mother.  Now let's all just focus on the task at hand and try to behave like adults! 

Hedda takes several deep breaths before looking up at Hercules again.  With great effort, she bottles her rage and lowers her sword.  Eve, who had also taken on a fighting stance forces herself to relax and shakes off the excess energy.

**Hedda:**

You're right Uncle Hercules.  Daddy always says that anger clouds the mind and prevents focus.

Hedda returns her sword to its original place of honor, touching the metal again with reverence.

**Eve:**

     And Eli told us that we must turn the other cheek and treat our enemies with love.  I've let my pain and anger get in the way here, and I'm sorry for becoming harsh with you, Hedda.  I'm truly sorry about your mother.  She was probably a wonderful woman that would have loved you very, very much.

**Hedda:**

     (sadly) At least I had my Dad's family, and they loved me.  Well, all except for Aunt Discord and Uncle Apollo; what a couple of Asswipes!  But the rest of my family cared for me and were always there whenever I needed them.  (becoming more and more angry with each word) At least until your Xena murdered most of them just for trying to defend themselves and the world it took them millennia to build.  Oh yeah, Eli's word really made a big difference; the Bitch of Rome continues to draw breath, while her victims go unavenged thanks to Eli's buddy the Warrior Princess, and everyone is so much more loving and peaceful!  Why just ask any Christian!

Taking a few deep breaths, Hedda looks up at a tense Hercules and smiles sheepishly.  She can't read minds, but she definitely sees the concern running through his head.

**Hedda:**

     You don't have to worry Uncle Hercules; I'm not Callisto.  I'm completely sane, and I know which side of the bread MY butter is on!  I don't plan to kill Eve any time soon. (pausing) At least I was able to give Merconious justice today.  That's something, I suppose.

**Eve:**

     (preaching softly) What justice is there in wanton violence?  So, you killed his killers. What happens when they come after you for that act?

**Hedda:**

     (amused with Eve's attempt to convert her) They will come after me, regardless of that act.  And to answer your question, I will kill them, and the ones that come after me for their deaths, and so on and so forth, until every single Christian is dead or I can no longer kill. You see; wanton violence, as you called it, is eternal.  The viciousness of the human heart will never die, and so long as there is one person who holds to it, there will never be peace on Earth.

**Eve:**

     (fervently) Hedda, peace is eternal as well.

**Hedda:**

Ofcourse it is.  I never said it wasn't.  'Love and mercy are the most basic components of the human soul'.  (in response to Eve's shocked expression) What, you think I never heard the word of Eli?  As part of my education, I was required to read every one of the Elijian scrolls and sometimes even memorize entire passages from them.  I'm not some ignorant cretin, Messenger of Eli.  Daddy and Aunt Athena saw that I had the best tutors in EVERYTHING.  We may have even had some of the same teachers.  You studied with Telanicus, didn't you?

**Eve:**

(remembering) Yes, the year before I joined the Emperor's army.   Telanicus was a good man.  Augustus had even written him personally asking that he stay on.  He declined, saying he had family issues and needed to take a job closer to home.

Hedda bursts out laughing.  Eve looks at her questioningly.

**Hedda:**

     I'll say.  Daddy had an army raid his village and take his family hostage.  Teaching me was the price of their freedom.  (to Hercules who looks angry and appalled) Oh don't worry; they were treated like royalty in their captivity.  Aunt Athena and I made sure of that.  Like I said, My family just wanted the best for me, and they went about getting it by any means necessary.  While I often disagreed with their methods, I couldn't help but love them for the effort on my behalf.  What was it Eli said, 'Love the sinner…

**Eve:**

     (finishing it and understanding somewhat) Hate the sin.

Before anyone can say anything else, a very young, redheaded priestess, named Camma, rushes into the courtyard, breathless and barely able to get her message out.

**Camma:**

     Mistress!  Mistress!  The Warlord, Arcetius, is here!  I assumed he had come to see your father, but he said he was here to see you!  He went into your bedroom!  I tried to stop him, but he just pushed his way through!

Hedda smirks and rolls her eyes.

**Hedda:**

     Somebody had a victory…

**Camma:**

     (oblivious to Hedda's good mood) Mistress, should I call the guards and have him removed?"

Hedda considers her response for a moment before smiling broadly.

**Hedda:**

     No.  No.  I'll take care of him.  Just keep my guests here happy till I return.  Offer them something to eat and drink.  These are V.I.P.'s.  You know the drill.

**Camma:**

     (confused and a bit frightened) But Mistress, what should I tell your father if he returns?  Surely he will be terribly upset should he discover his unmarried daughter consorting with a man like Arcetius all alone in her bedroom!

At the scandalized look of fear on Camma's face, Hedda nearly doubles over with laughter, a few tears slipping free.  Finally, after a few moments, she calms herself and puts a comforting hand on young Camma's shoulder.

**Hedda:**

     (patiently, as if to a child) Camma, I know you've only been here for two months.  I know you're young.  And I know you came from a strict home.  But my father and I don't inquire about each other's sex lives, at least not since I was sixteen.  Just tell him I'm in my room with Arcetius.  He'll figure the rest out; trust me.

Camma looks at Hedda speculatively, but caves under her steady gaze.

**Camma:**

     Yes Mistress.

Camma bows to Hedda before rushing off to find the other priestesses to attend to the new V.I.P.'s.  Hedda turns her attention back to Eve and Hercules.

**Hedda:**

     Eve.  Uncle Hercules.  I have an important… consultation to attend to.  Please continue to enjoy the hospitality of the temple as my honored guests.

Hedda runs her fingers though her long, jet-black, hair in order to give it a more passion swept appearance, then turns and strides seductively towards the courtyard's entrance.  It is obvious what her 'consultation' really entails, and while Eve merely rolls her eyes, Hercules looks on thoughtfully. 

**Hercules:**

     (whispering to himself) The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. (calling after Hedda) Hedda!

Hedda turns and looks somewhat impatiently at Hercules.

**Hedda:**

     Yes, Uncle Hercules?

**Hercules:**

     This Arcetius, do you love him?

**Hedda:**

     (snorting with bemusement) I really don't see how my romantic prospects are any of your business Uncle Hercules, but no; I don't love him.  Someday I hope to find the right guy, and Aunt Dite and Cupid, have promised to help me, but for now, Arcetius will do for a little fun.

**Hercules:**

     Fun is good, but what about respect?  Do you think Arcetius respects you when he just storms into your bedroom and expects you to come running to him?  From what I've heard about him, he doesn't hold much respect for anyone or anything.

**Hedda:**

     And what makes you think I respect him?  What makes you think I'm looking for respect from him anyway?  (straight forward) Arcetius desires me.  He fears me, or at least my skill with a sword.  And ofcourse, he worries about loosing my father's favor should he seriously offend me.  But respect?  I doubt he even knows the meaning of the word.

**Hercules:**

     And you're okay with that?

**Hedda:**

     Yes, quite.  If I wasn't, he'd be dead.  Are we done now?  (wickedly) I have someplace to be and _someone_ to be doing.

**Hercules:**

     (deciding not to push any farther right now) Yeah, we're done.

Hedda leaves the courtyard as Hercules ponders his chances of redeeming her.  Eve sees the look in his eyes and knows immediately what he's thinking.  She has seen it before in her mother's eyes, in Gabrielle's, and since becoming Eli's messenger, even in her own reflection.  Can this person be saved?  Eve doesn't think so, but she can tell that Hercules is leaning in the other direction.

**Eve:**

     She's some piece of work!  No offense Hercules; I know she's your niece, but do you really think you can save her?  She's Ares' daughter.

**Hercules:**

     (slightly taken aback by Eve's attitude) And I'm Zeus' son.  No Eve.  The Olympians are like mortals in that respect.  Their children are not merely their parents' vessels like with some gods.  I've met several children of Ares who have grown up to be good and decent men and women. Hedda is capable of change.  The question is how to make her want to.

**Eve:**

     Well, one thing's for certain, she sure does love her 'Daddy'!

**Hercules:**

     I know, and something is not right there.  Ares doesn't give a damn about any of his kids.  I can't figure out what makes Hedda different.  I've considered that she might have powers that he wants to harness, but if she does, why doesn't she use them?  She walks or runs everywhere, so she doesn't teleport like the gods.  She doesn't materialize things for herself, but gets them the mortal way.  And from watching the two of you spar, it's obvious she isn't nearly as strong as I am.  So if she is so mortal, what is making Ares keep her around and play this loving father routine for her?

**Eve:**

     Well, Ares did give up his godhood for Mother.  Maybe he really does love his daughter in his own way.

**Hercules: **

(deep in thought) It's more likely that there's some variable that we're not seeing.  I wish we knew who her mother was.  And that sword Hedda is so attached to; I've seen it somewhere before.  It's made of the metal of Hephestus.  That much I'm certain of.

Eve moves to stand beside Hercules and she too inspects the sword on the wall.  She agrees with Hercules.  It is made of Hephestus' metal and is VERY familiar.  Suddenly, she has a FLASHBACK to the final scene from the Xena episode 'Eve':

Eve, as Livia, begins fighting with Xena in Eli's temple in Ostia. Suddenly her mind focuses in on the two blades locked together.  

When the truth hits her, Eve is shocked back to the present.

**Eve:**

     In the name of Eli, I think this is Mother's sword!  I mean, look at the design on the handle, the symmetry, the way it moves...

Eve quickly takes down the sword and begins to move through some basic battle stances to demonstrate.  Hercules, just as astonished, looks at the weapon with new eyes.

**Hercules:**

     (astonished) I think you're right; this does look like Xena's sword!

Gabrielle enters the courtyard unnoticed.

**Gabrielle:**

     What about Xena's sword?

Eve and Hercules look at each other.  How to begin?  Finally, Eve rushes over to Gabrielle and gives her a small hug, hoping to distract her till they've had more time to figure all this out. 

**Eve:**

     Gabrielle, you're back!  So, are the Amazons going to help us?

**Gabrielle:**

     (knowing Eve is trying to put something off) Yes, but we can discuss that later.  So, what were you two saying about Xena's sword?

**Eve:**

     (cautiously) Gabrielle, what happened to Mother's sword when she…

**Gabrielle:**

     (softly) Your mother knew she wasn't coming back from her last battle.  She was taking on an entire army of Samurai warriors with a Japan weapon known as the katana, (taking her own katana out of the sheath on her back) like this one.  I assume she buried her own sword with her armor.

**Eve:**

     (angrily) Then why does Ares have it?

Gabrielle sees the sword in Eve's hands and a storm cloud passes over her face. She is FUMING!!!

**Gabrielle:**

     (outraged) Ares!  Ares come out here NOW!!!

Ares appears looking almost as p*ssed himself.

**Ares:**

     (in Gabrielle's face) Listen good, Mortal!  I may not be the force I once was, but I will not take that tone of voice from YOU!

**Gabrielle:**

     (shouting back in his face) Don't threaten me, Ares!  What is this?

Gabrielle rams the sword straight through Ares gut like she had seen Xena do several times when confronting the God of War.

**Ares:**

     (sarcastically) It's called a sword.  You seem to have figured out how to use one.  I'm surprised Xena never taught you that it had a name.

Eve, seeing that Gabrielle has become so angry that she can no longer speak, takes over the interrogation.

**Eve:**

     Cut the bull Ares, what are you doing with my mother's sword?!

Ares finally takes a good look at the sword sticking out of him, and realization crosses his face.  Still, he's gonna try to get out of this with his pride intact.

**Ares:**

     That is not your mother's sword!

**Gabrielle:**

     (raging) I know Xena's sword, Ares, and that is it!  So unless you had a duplicate made, you went to Japa and dug it up along with her armor!  How could you?  Of all the sick, underhanded things I knew you were capable of I…

The anger on Ares face turns to a genuine, blinding, rage and, before he can stop himself, he decks Gabrielle, cutting off her tirade.  Once he returns to his senses, he realizes that he'll have to come clean with the whole truth or loose their support for sure.  

**Ares:**

     (numbly) I'm sorry Gabrielle.  I didn't mean to do that.  I would NEVER dishonor Xena the way you were describing.  I'd turn myself over to the Knights of the Faith first.  And I didn't have a duplicate of Xena's sword made either.  That is Xena's sword; just not the Xena you knew. (becoming bitter) That sword belonged to a Xena that never existed in our world because Hercules interfered in her destiny!

**Hercules:**

     (in realization) The Conqueror!  That's her sword!  And Hedda is her…

All the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place and they form an even more grotesque picture than Hercules could have possibly imagined.  Turning his head, he vomits from disgust and total shock. In all his years, he's never been so shocked and horrified!  When his retching finally ceases, he wipes his mouth, but the cold, hard truth remains.

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

READ  ACT  THREE


	4. And Not to Yield: Act 3

**ACT 3**

**FADE IN**

The Courtyard in Ares Temple outside Athens.  Hercules is speechless from his shocking revelation, but soon regains his voice and charges at Ares.

**Hercules:**

     (enraged) Your perversity knows no bounds!  You couldn't get a child from the real Xena so you crossed universes and found a Xena who would give you one, didn't you?  Didn't you, YOU SICK BASTARD?!!!

**Ares:**

     (defensively) No!  That is NOT the way it happened at all!  I hadn't even approached Xena about having my child at the time!  This was months before the twilight started!  Zeus stripped me of my powers!  I was mortal!  Hedda's conception wasn't just part of some scheme!  I doubt you'll believe me, but I truly loved The Conqueror and she loved me!  Hedda is the product of that love!

**Hercules:**

     Oh come on Ares!  You only love yourself!  At least now I know why you keep her around!  You think she'll conquer the world for you just like her mother did in her twisted little universe!  You have the perfect warlord, a blending of Xena's darkness and your miserable self!

**Gabrielle:**

     (in shock and disappointment) You created a child with some alternate Xena!  How could you?  I thought you had changed, that maybe there was some good in you now!  I guess I was wrong.  (decisively) Where is she Ares?  I'm taking her with me!  If she's Xena's daughter then she belongs with me!

**Ares:**

Excuse me Gabrielle, but Hedda's an adult and decides where she belongs.

**Hercules:**

     (explaining) She's 26.

**Ares:**

     (contradictorily) She'll be 27 in four months.

For a moment, everyone is silent, collecting his or her thoughts.

**Gabrielle:**

     (truly disappointed) Why didn't you ever tell Xena?

**Ares:**

     (refusing to feel guilty) When do you suggest that I should have told her?  When she held the dagger of Helios at my throat, or when she had the power to kill gods, or maybe I should have spoken up when I was a helpless mortal farmer being hunted by warlords?  I'm not stupid, Gabrielle.  I know what Xena would have done to me, and unlike her, I never had a suicidal streak!

**Gabrielle:**

     (not letting him off the hook) What about after Xena helped you reclaim your godhood?   By then she had already lost her power to kill gods.  You could have told her then!

**Ares:**

     I wanted to tell her, but Hedda begged me not too.  She and her army have made some nice inroads in Chin.  She is ruler to six provinces there and the people love her for it.  She frees them from warlords who use nearly the entire population as slaves.  She is teaching them how to govern and defend themselves after centuries of abuse by their own leaders. Not the way I'd go about conquering the known world, but if it works and she's happy…

**Eve:**

     (shocked again) Hedda's 'The Liberator'?!

**Hercules:**

     Who is 'The Liberator'?

**Eve:**

     I was traveling along the borders of the land of Chin, teaching Eli's word, when I began hearing stories of a dark, Grecian, beauty whose army was freeing the enslaved masses, how she tended to those she conquered, making sure that the new governments she was installing were truly just and included ample funds for the building of hospitals and shelters.  Some even surmised that she was the reincarnated spirit of Loa Ma, that woman Mother had said taught her how to open her heart to love.  So, I decided to enter Chin despite the danger, to go and see this woman whose compassion was so legendary.  I figured that if this Liberator was even half as noble as the people made her out to be that she would take to Eli's word like a fish to water, but before I even crossed the border into Chin, I got word of what was going on here in Greece, so I had to postpone my visit.

Ares laughs loudly at this.

**Ares: **

Trust me, Hedda is not interested in Eli's word.  Even if you weren't involved, 'The Way of Love' would never suit her.  Hedda's a true warrior at heart.  She may be a bit of an idealist, but she loves the thrill of combat far too much to give it up.  She believes that the way to bring order and justice to the world is through compassion-driven warfare against those she sees as the predators and vultures of society, the warlords, the dictators, the bandits…

**Gabrielle:**

     (smiling smugly) She's like Xena.

**Ares:**

     Sorry to burst your bubble Gabrielle, but Hedda doesn't follow Xena's path either.  She is Athena's warrior.  She and Athena were inseparable, even before Hedda could stand without holding onto something, and almost as early on she spurned my ways to follow that of her favorite aunt.  That is why she chose not to meet Xena till it was unavoidable.  You see, Hedda still has a great deal of pain and rage in regards to Xena's killing of Athena and her other aunts and uncles.  She also knew that the minute Xena found out about her existence, the two of you would have been standing outside her war tent, and she wouldn't have been able to handle that meeting dispassionately.  She knew that Xena would never tolerate her empire building, her taxing the people she liberates in order to keep her army strong, etcetera, etcetera, and that she'd have to come to terms with her feelings before she locked horns with Xena, or she'd loose focus, make a mistake, and be dead by her own mother's chakram.  Considering the stakes were my daughter's life, and I knew things could very well go down exactly as Hedda was predicting they would, I respected her wishes and kept Xena in the dark.

**Hercules:**

     So it suited your interests as a god, and to Tartarus with the consequences to your child's soul!  You are so like Zeus right now, it's frightening!

**Ares:**

     (enraged by the comparison to his father) No, no, see I let Hedda make her own way in the world, even when her way turned out to be completely contradictory to my own!  I admit, I always told her _exactly_ how I viewed things, but I never put anything, not even my godhood before her interests!  It was Hedda's decision not to identify herself and though I pleaded with her to let Xena know that she existed, she adamantly refused.  I wasn't going to disregard a decision she'd made about her own life in order to enforce _my_ wishes upon her.  I love and respect my daughter, and I did my best with her!  I'm nothing like Zeus!

**Hercules:**

     (defeatedly) You still should have found a way to tell Xena.

**Gabrielle:**

     Where is this Hedda now?

**Hedda:**

     (entering the courtyard) This Hedda is right here, My Queen.

Hedda walks over to the shaken Gabrielle, bows slightly, and extends the traditional Amazon greeting.

**Gabrielle:**

     You're an Amazon?  How can you be an Amazon and be in the service of your father?  Amazons aspire to the highest ideals, to live independently and peacefully, fighting solely to survive and defend our Sisterhood.  Your father's way is summed up in destruction and bloodshed.  He only looks out for himself!

**Hedda:**

     (holding all her emotions in check) Firstly, I am NOT in my father's service, and while Daddy is definitely selfish, I'd even go so far as to say he takes selfishness to new levels, you have to admit that wasn't a completely fair assessment or you wouldn't be here to argue the point.  As for destruction and bloodshed, they are a part of who he is.  I can hate my father for being the God of War as much as you can hate your parents for having been simple village folk.  And by the by, I wouldn't be so sanctimonious if I were you.  You definitely have blood on your hands, some of it belonging to my family!

For a moment, Hedda and Gabrielle stand face to face, each observing the other silently.  The tension in the room is finally broken as Arcetius emerges from the back of the temple.  He kisses Hedda on the cheek, and buttons the last few buttons on his uniform.  Noticing his patron god standing in the room, he bows before Ares.

**Arcetius:**

     Lord Ares, it is always good to see you.  I wish to thank you for your favor in my recent triumphs.

**Ares:**

     (with disinterest) And your sacrifices were very generous.  Good work.

Arcetius formally bows again, before turning to Hedda and planting a possessive kiss on her.

**Arcetius:**

     (softly) Sorry, Babe, but me and the guys have got to get going.  I'll be back in a few weeks.

Hedda looks into Arcetius' eyes and softly runs the back of her hand along his cheek.

**Hedda:**

     (disappointedly) So, you're saying you've made up your mind about what we discussed earlier?

**Arcetius:**

     I am sorry Babe, but I don't go in for that community service gig.  I go where the money and the conquest lies, and I'm not willing to commit my forces to any causes; the rewards are only good if you win.  I wish you luck, Babe, really, but these Christian types make nasty enemies.  I think I'll hedge my bets till I get a more definite sense of which way the winds are blowing these days.

**Hedda:**

     (regretfully) Well than, I'm sorry too.

Without warning, Hedda fluidly removes a dagger from her waistband and plunges it straight into Arcetius' heart.

**Hercules:**

     (in shock) Hedda!

Gabrielle and Eve wince at the barbarity, as Arcetius' knees buckle and he slips to the ground.

**Arcetius:**

     (in pained confusion) Why Babe?

**Hedda:**

     (neutrally) We need all the men we can get in this war and your army is well trained.  Like I said, I am truly sorry.  If it makes you feel any better, know that you were REALLY good in the sack, and it will be difficult to replace you.

As Arcetius takes his final breath, Hedda reaches down and rips the sash of leadership off his vest.  There is a definite sadness in her eyes, but it's not so much for the man now dead at her feet, as for her own innocence and ideals. When she looks up, Hercules, Gabrielle, and Eve stare at her with condemnation.

**Hedda:**

     (justifying her actions) I did what I had to do.  His men are now under my command, and we really do need every soldier we can get.  I'm sure even Queen Gabrielle will agree with me on that.  I honestly wish it didn't have to be this way but it does.

**Gabrielle:**

     (wearily) But did you have to kill him?  Couldn't you have just defeated him in battle in front of his men and let him live, given him a chance to change his life instead of taking it from him?

**Hedda:**

     (irritated) I could have, but Arcetius was an egotist.  If I had stolen his army without killing him, he would have turned around and joined up with the Christians, or at least caused us trouble down the road.  If my suspicions are correct, he was already playing both sides of the field, selling some of the spoils of his conquests to the Christians while using my father's name to recruit men into his army.  Uncle Hercules said it himself; Arcetius had no respect for anyone or anything.  At least this way the army he built can be put to good use and all the innocent people he would have killed in the future have been spared.

Ares rolls his eyes at his daughter's words but keeps silent, instead turning his attention to Gabrielle.  He looks at her expectantly, as if to remind her that they all have things to do and they are wasting time standing here talking.  Gabrielle gets the message and begrudgingly is forced to agree.

**Gabrielle:**

     Well let's move out.  We have a day and a half of riding to make it back to Amazon territory.  (holding up her hand to forestall Ares protest) I know you can get us there quicker Ares, but the time on the road will do us all good, give us a chance to get to know each other, to form a cohesive unit and refine our strategy.

**Ares:**     

I have recalled several of my priestess from Corinth and other Christian territories.  They should make it to Amazon land by the end of the day, and can start training the Amazons on 'Christian decorum'.  I know my brother prefers to walk, but I can have Argo II, Nutbread, and Bellona saddled and ready for you ladies.

**Gabrielle:**

     (still not used to working with Ares) Thanks.

Gabrielle, Eve, Hercules, and Hedda exit the courtyard to start their journey, and Ares watches them go, his concerned eyes lingering on his daughter.  He fears he will loose her, not so much to death, but to the misdeeds of his past.  He's aware that he's done some truly rotten things to Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, and especially, Hercules, and he knows them well enough to know that they will lay it all on the line for Hedda in an effort to 'redeem' her and convince her that she should cut all her ties to him if she truly wants to be 'good'.  It worked on Xena, and Ares fears that, given enough time, it will work on Hedda as well.  Realizing he can do nothing about it now, he sighs and disappears.

**CUT TO:**

The road that leads to the Amazon Village.  The sun is just beginning to set as Gabrielle, Eve, Hercules, and Hedda near the spot where they will make camp for the night.  The three women on horseback trot along in companionable silence, while Hercules easily keeps up with the slow gate of the horses.  Being on the road is second nature to them all, and with things as they are, it is more prudent to keep alert while traveling.  They can talk later around the campfire.  

**CUT TO:**

A clearing along the road.  Just before sunset.  The group finally reach an acceptable clearing and tie up the horses.  

**Gabrielle:**

     Okay, Hercules, why don't you go hunt us down some dinner, and…

**Hedda:**

     (cutting Gabrielle off) Ah, if it's alright, I'd prefer to hunt.  It helps me clear my mind at the end of a day.

**Gabrielle:**

     (slightly annoyed at having been interrupted) Alright.  Hercules, you can start…

**Hedda:**

     Thanks!

Hedda doesn't even wait for Gabrielle to finish, but leaps into a nearby tree, Amazon style, and takes off into the woods.  Gabrielle shakes her head.

**Gabrielle:**

As I was saying, Hercules, perhaps you could collect the firewood and fill the water skins from the creek a half mile from here.

**Hercules:**

     (teasing Gabrielle) You're the boss.

As Hercules also goes off into the woods, Gabrielle and Eve start unpacking the horses.  When Eve starts to unpack Hedda's horse, she finds a small sack of fruit.  She looks inside.

**Eve:**

     (surprised) Peaches!  These don't grow anywhere near here, and the season for them is long over!

**Gabrielle:**

     I guess there are advantages to having a god as your father.

**Eve:**

     Maybe… but they don't begin to compare to the drawbacks.  At least I got to meet Mother, got to know her.  Hedda…

**Gabrielle:**

     I know.  I know.  I keep thinking about how much Xena wanted to watch you grow up, to make up for not having been able to raise your brother, Solan, and how because of the gods and their prophesy, she never got that chance!  Now we find out she had another child, one she never even knew existed!  I swear, I'd kill Ares if I could!  All that time he was claiming to love Xena, and he was keeping this from her!

**Eve:**

     (gently) But he did love her.  Hedda's existence doesn't change that.  He gave up his godhood to save her!  And he was right, if he had told Mother when he was mortal or when she had the power to kill gods, she'd probably have taken his life.

**Gabrielle:**

     (in disbelief) What are you saying, Eve?  That Ares was right to have kept Hedda a secret?

**Eve:**

     No, but I can understand his reasoning.  Think about it, Gabrielle.  If Ares had told Mother right at the start, even before she gained the power to kill gods, what would she have done?

**Gabrielle:**

     She would have demanded that he turn Hedda over to her so that she could raise her properly!

**Eve:**

     Keep going.

**Gabrielle:**

     (upset) Keep going where?  Xena would have taken Hedda with us, and we would have raised her together, like we had planned on raising you!  You two would have grown up as sisters!

**Eve:**

     We are sisters, Gabrielle, but that's beside the point.  What would have happened to Ares?  Where would he have fit in?

**Gabrielle:**

     (angrily) He wouldn't have!  He had no right and no place!  He would have raised her to be evil, to hurt people, to be like him!

Eve gives Gabrielle a moment to cool down a bit before beginning again.

**Eve:**

     (softly) But he's her father and he loves her, so he does have a right and a place.  As much as I loved Mother, she would have taken Hedda away from him without a second thought as to his feelings.

**Gabrielle:**

     Feelings?  What feelings?  Ares doesn't have feelings outside of what he wants!  Do you know what he said when I thanked him for saving us back on Mount Olympus?  He calmly explained, around a mouthful of bread, that he only saved you to save Xena from Athena and that I was just an afterthought!  The one good deed he does in his entire miserable life, and he does it for the wrong reasons!  He didn't understand anything and as for his loving Hedda, I'm more inclined to believe Hercules' theory!  Ares may be a bastard, but he was smart enough to know what a child of his and Xena's would be capable of.  That's why he tried so hard to blackmail Xena into giving him one!  Well he finally got that child, and he did exactly as he'd always planned on doing!  He turned her into… (gesturing towards the spot where Hedda last stood) THAT!

**Eve:**

That?  You mean 'The Liberator'?

Gabrielle can see where Eve is going, but she is not ready to hear it.  She tries to turn away, but Eve stops her, looking her straight in the eye.

**Eve:**

Gabrielle, we've both traveled the borders of Chin, and we've both seen the refugees that the warlords there leave in their wake, but before I returned to Greece, I began to see something truly miraculous: people going back, because they had heard from friends or relatives about the Liberator and what she had done for their homeland.  One woman I met was 88 and she hadn't been back to her home province since her family was forced to flee when she was four years old!  Hedda may have a lot of pain and anger in her, but to do all the good that she has done, she has to have a caring heart!  And, as much as it burns my tongue to admit it, Ares deserves some credit for that.

Gabrielle sighs and looks away.  She knows what Eve is saying is the truth, but it is still difficult for her to accept.

**CUT TO:**

In the woods.  Hedda is hunting.  Waiting silently behind a tree, she spots a deer.  The animal stops to eat some berries off a low bush and suddenly two throwing knives come flying at it, striking its vital organs, and bringing it to the ground.  Triumphantly, Hedda emerges from the trees, and unsheathing an elaborately decorated hunting knife at her belt.  She falls to her knees before the carcass, and is about to cut into it when the design on the handle catches her eye.  Suddenly she has a FLASHBACK: 

Hedda is in a similar moment in the past, standing before a deer she has just brought down, but in this memory she is just a child of about seven or eight years of age.  Artemis and another dark haired little girl come to stand beside her as she looks on at the dead animal waiting for someone to start cutting into it.  Artemis kneels and holds out her palms in front of the two girls.  A small flash of light in each produces two ornate hunting knives, exactly like the one the older Hedda was about to use to collect the meat from her kill.  Each of the girls takes one of the knives, and Little Hedda happily throws her arms around Artemis's neck in gratitude for the gift.  Artemis, slightly taken aback, hugs Little Hedda, before starting her lesson on how to skin a deer.  

The flashback ends, and we return to the present.  Hedda looks at the knife in her hand and smiles sadly before cutting into the deer.

**CUT TO:**

The clearing in the woods along the road towards the Amazon Village.  Half an hour has past and the sun is almost completely set.  Gabrielle, Eve, and Hercules are sitting around the newly made fire, starting to prepare dinner and reminiscing about all the good times with Xena.

**Eve:**

     So Mother says…

Eve suddenly gets a nervous expression on her face and stops speaking mid-sentence.  Gabrielle and Hercules' eyes follow her line of vision, and their breath catches in their throats.  At the edge of the clearing stands Hedda with a sack of venison slung over her shoulder.  However, with the small smear of blood on her cheek, the light from the campfire reflecting off of her dark hair, flashing in her blue eyes, and casting shadows along the contours of her face from below, she now bears an unsettlingly demonic and sinister appearance.

**Hedda:**

     (exasperated) What did I do now?!

Hedda kneels down by the campfire and pulls out a chunk of meat, skewering it on the spit Gabrielle has prepared.  Realizing that she had been staring, Gabrielle pulls herself together.  Plastering on a smile, she pats the ground beside her as an invitation for Hedda to come sit next to her.

**Gabrielle:**

     Nothing.  It was nothing.  We were just remembering your mother and all the good times we had together.

**Hedda:**

     (chuckling) Wow, you consider being crucified and having your legs broken at her command a good time?  My, Gabrielle, you must really be a masochist!

**Hercules:**

     Hedda, Gabrielle wasn't talking about The Conqueror; she was talking about…

**Hedda:    **

I know who she was talking about, Uncle Hercules, but Xena: The Conqueror was my mother.  The dictator who crucified anyone who raised a voice against her and the humanitarian who brought hospitals and schools to the people of her world; the Destroyer of Nations in Greece and The Freedom Fighter in Japa; the woman who used children as pawns in her quest for power and she whose last wish was that her own child be raised to be not only a great warrior but also someone who was truly wise, well rounded, and who knew what it meant to love and be loved in return; my mother was ALL of these things and more!  Your Xena was a great warrior, a great person, and all my life I was taught to hold her in the highest regard, but she was not (nearly awestruck with pride) MY mother!

**Hercules:**

     Hedda, I know you want to believe the best about your parents.  I remember, when I was younger, how much I wanted to believe that my father was a loving and decent person, but there came a time when I had to let go of that image and see what was truly there, a self-centered and power-hungry tyrant.

Hedda puts a compassionate hand on Hercules' shoulder, but looks him straight in the eye.

**Hedda:**

     I'm sorry Zeus hurt you so much, Uncle Hercules.  I wasn't born till two months after his passing, so I never got to meet him.  Regardless, you don't know the whole story where my parents are concerned.  You think you do, but you don't.  I know my Father loves me.  I know my mother did in the brief time she carried me.  That's all that's important.  That's all I care about.  And that's all I need to know to love them.  (across the fire to Eve) What was it your Eli said, 'love is the way'?

Eve nods in assent, whether at the correctness of the quote or it's meaning she will have to consider further.  Right now it seems best to change the subject.

**Eve:**

     So, Gabrielle, maybe you can tell us a story while we wait for the meat to cook.

**Hercules:**

     (helping out) Yeah, a story from the most famous bard in all of Greece would definitely take my mind off dinner!

**Gabrielle:**

     (blushing modestly) 'The most famous bard in all of Greece', wow, that's some billing!

Hedda's eyes suddenly light up with excitement.

**Hedda:**

     Oh, tell the one where Sisyphus stole Daddy's sword and Xena had to help him get it back, only she was in that psycho-chick, Callisto's body at the time!  I love that story!  I've heard it a million times but I still love it!

Gabrielle's heart flips at the expectant look in Hedda's eyes, the same expression that Xena used to wear when she was needling her to make her famous dumplings in red sauce.  Beaten, Gabrielle stands up, stretches, then looks around the campfire at her companions before beginning the tale.

**Gabrielle:**

     I sing the song of Sisyphus, king and master in the arts of trickery…

**CUT TO:**

The clearing in the woods along the road towards the Amazon Village.  The next morning, dawn is breaking and Hedda, Gabrielle, Eve, and Hercules are all sleeping soundly in their bedrolls around the embers of the campfire.  Everything is peaceful.  Suddenly a figure, cloaked in darkness, slips silently out of the brush.  He approaches Hedda's sleeping form and withdraws a knife.

**FADE OUT**

****

****

****

****

**END OF ACT 3**

READ  ACT  FOUR


	5. And Not to Yield: Act 4

**ACT 4**

**FADE IN**

The Clearing near the Road to the Amazon Village.  The Figure stands over Hedda, knife in hand, ready to stab her.  The Camera pans around so that we can see it is an EXCEPTIONALLY handsome young man.  As the man raises his knife, Hedda's legs suddenly spring up like a striking snake, capturing the his head in a scissor hold, and using their momentum, flips the would be assassin onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.  Coughing, he raises his hands in surrender, as the knife he had held just a moment ago is now poised at his throat.  The rest of the camp, which came to life at the thud of the attacker hitting the ground, now stands over Hedda and her attacker turned victim trying to figure out what is going on.

**Hedda:**

     What ya do'in, Toddy?

**Todonius:**

     (sheepishly) I was trying to sneak up on you.

**Gabrielle:**

     (now fully alert and back in charge) Hedda, don't kill him!  He may be more useful to us alive!

**Hedda:**

     Relax, Gabrielle, I'm not you; I'm not going to kill my best friend.

**Gabrielle:**

     (ignoring Hedda's attempt to bait her) Best friend?  Then why was he sneaking around in the bushes?!

**Hedda:**

     People, meet Todonius.  His father was one of Daddy's warlords, and he and I have been best friends since we were four years old.  This is just how we greet each other.  It means nothing.  And don't worry, he's on our side.

**Todonius:**

     (offended) What do you mean 'it means nothing'?  You swore, when we were six years old, that if I could EVER sneak up on you with a weapon, you'd marry me!

**Hedda:**

     And you've never successfully snuck up on me with a weapon, which should tell you something.

**Todonius:**

     Yeah, it tells me I've got to try harder!

Todonius gives Hedda a wicked grin that would have sent 99% of all women everywhere into coronary arrest.  Hedda merely rolls her eyes.  Knowing exactly how to change the subject, she turns towards Hercules and smiles widely.

**Hedda:**

Toddy, I want you to finally meet my Uncle Hercules.  Uncle Herc, Toddy is a major fan of yours, and you both have a lot in common. 

**Hercules:**

     Really?

**Hedda:**

Yeah. As Aunt Dite once pointed out you've both got that whole handsome, heroic, self-sacrificing thing going on.

**Hercules:**

     (under his breath) Far be it from me to contradict Aphrodite. (to Todonius) Well, it's nice to meet you Todonius.

**Todonius:**

     (somewhat starstruck) It's a real honor to meet you, Sir.  I've heard so much about you.  I'm sure most of it's untrue.  Hedda's Dad has a skewered opinion of you, and he's not shy about voicing it publicly.  But don't worry; Hedda thinks you're really great and so do I.

**Hercules:**

     (good-naturedly) Relax, Todonius.  Relax.

Suddenly, Todonius notices Gabrielle and Eve for the first time.

**Todonius:**

     So, Heddi… who are these beautiful ladies?

Todonius' smiles at Gabrielle and Eve and the two smile and blush under his scrutiny. Todonius is as charming as he is sexy, and very few women are immune.  However, he only has eyes for Hedda.

**Hedda:**

     (succinctly) This is Queen Gabrielle and that's Eve.

**Todonius:**

     (his eyes bulging in shock) Gabrielle and Eve?  THE Gabrielle and Eve?  And they're still breathing?  You're not becoming an Elijian are you Heddi?

**Hedda:**

     Heavens forbid!  No.  We need them for the time being to help fight off the Christians.  (darkly, while looking straight at Gabby and Eve) Once they've fulfilled that purpose, all bets are off. (turning back to Todonius) So, Toddy, truthfully, why are you here?  Did my father send you to keep an eye on me?

**Todonius:**

     Not technically, no.  He just stopped by yesterday to tell me about how we're finally taking action against those Christians.  I got a small militia together from the men in my village, many of whom were made homeless when their own villages were taken over by those bastards.  The 15 of them are just over the next hill, Commander.  By the Gods it feels good to call you Commander again, Hedda!  It's been too long!

**Hedda:**

     (touched by Todonius' loyalty) Yes, it has, but it will have to be a little while longer, I'm afraid.  My father has chosen Queen Gabrielle to lead this offensive.  We're all officially under her command.

**Todonius:**

     (confused) Again, and she still lives?  Hedda, what is going on?  You are the protégé of Athena, and the daughter of the God of War himself!  If anyone has the right and the duty to lead this army, surely…

**Hedda:**

     (cutting off his protests) I know who I am Toddy.  That is exactly why I shouldn't be leading this army.  It's too personal for me!  That's why I didn't argue when Daddy put Queen Gabrielle in charge.  (with finality) I understand and accept his reasoning.

**Gabrielle:**

     Well then, as Commander, I say we get moving.  We can eat our breakfast on the road.  Let's pack up and move out!

**Hedda:**

     Queen Gabrielle, may I suggest that Eve and the men keep a half-mile behind us when we get closer to Amazon lands.  You and I can ride ahead once we merge onto the main road.  That way, they will see us loyal Amazons, coming first and they won't overreact.  

**Gabrielle:**

     Hedda, Varia and the Council pardoned Eve…

**Hedda:**

     I'm merely looking out for Eve's safety.  It's your call, ofcourse, but from what I saw in the recovery efforts after Livia's raid, I doubt every Amazon is comfortable with that decision.  If one of those who isn't is on guard in the trees, it would be easy enough to claim she made a mistake, while Eve bleeds to death along the roadside.

**Eve:**

     It's alright, Gabrielle.  I'll ride with Hercules and the men, if it will make Hedda feel more comfortable.

**Hedda:**

     (rolling her eyes) Loads.

**Gabrielle:**

     (defeated) Okay.  When we get to the crossroads, Hercules, Eve, and Todonius will fall back with the other men.

**Hedda:**

     You heard her, Toddy.  Go get your men moving.  

Perfunctorily saluting both Hedda and Gabrielle, Todonius hops up onto his horse and rides back to his militia, while the rest of the group continues down the road towards the Amazon Village.

**CUT TO:**

A lush hillside, mid-morning.  The Archangel Michael stands and admires the beauty of nature.  He is waiting for someone, but while he waits, he is not above taking in the beauty around him.  All of a sudden we hear the sound of a god's arrival, and Michael smiles.  

**Michael:**

     Cupid, what took you so long?  I am a busy Archangel, you know?

**Cupid:**

     I'm sorry, Michael.  As you know, my Mother isn't handling it all very well these days.  I just wanted to spend some time with her, or at least outside her door.  She won't even let me in.

**Michael:**

     (uninterested) Yes, well you Olympians were always overemotional, weren't you?  It's what ultimately lead to your downfall, Chronos, Zeus, Athena, the whole lot of you… and that of your children.  So, tell me what you know about the half-breed, Hedda?  What is her weakness?

Cupid gets a crestfallen expression but forces out the words.  He is an informant now, a traitor, and a collaborator.  He has no pride left.

**Cupid:**

     Hedda… is 26 yrs old.  She's Ares daughter, but like you said she's half mortal.  She doesn't have any godlike powers, (hedging) which I guess you could call a weakness.   

**Michael:**

     That powerless half-mortal took out ten of my best men and a major supplier to my army yesterday!  She openly stands in opposition to the reign of the God of Love!  She's cunning and smart and every time my Knights try to eradicate her, she SOMEHOW always survives!  She's as bad as that damn Xena!

Cupid gasps at the accuracy of Michael's deduction, and Michael stares quizzically at him.

**Michael:**

     What?  Did I hit on something, godling?  Was she a student of Xena's, or a friend perhaps?  Or maybe it's Gabrielle she's friends with.  She does wear Amazon jewelry and she dresses like one of those misguided heathens!  Is she one of Gabrielle's sisters?

Cupid turns his head and smirks in defiance.

**Cupid:**

     Trust me Michael; Hedda is no friend of Xena or Gabrielle.  She despises Xena for bringing the Twilight and playing games with her father's heart, and she hates Gabrielle almost as much for helping her.

**Michael:**

     But she is an Amazon.

**Cupid:**

     Yes.

**Michael:**

     I find it hard to believe that the War God would have agreed to that, but you gods were always making odd deals with one another. (after a moment of silent contemplation) Where can I find the mortal whore that bore her?

Cupid gets a slightly amused look in his eye.  He can answer truthfully but not really tell Michael what he wants to know, which somehow might give Hedda an edge.  If anyone can save them, it would be Xena's daughter.

**Cupid:**

Somewhere in the wind, I assume.  She was one of Ares' temple priestesses.  Her name was Rodonia, I think.  She died ten years ago.  One of Ares' warlords raped her a year or two after Hedda's birth and she contracted syphilis.  But Hedda never met her anyway.  Ares took Hedda away the minute the cord was cut.  The birth had been hard, and Ares didn't want one of his most loyal priestess to suffer more by getting too attached to his child.

**Michael:**

     (snorting in near disbelief) And you Olympians wonder why the mortals turned against you.

**Cupid:**

     (carefully defensive) Rodonia wasn't forced to have Hedda, and she always knew she would never watch her grow up! She volunteered and felt honored to be chosen to bear her God's most beloved child.  To her it was an expression of love and fervent devotion!

**Michael:**

     (shaking his head at mortal gullibility) Love and devotion for such an inferior god?

**Cupid:**

     (bitterly) Are we done Michael?  I need to go home and wash the slime off.

**Michael:**

(smiling) Just one more question, the one you tried to evade earlier.  What are Hedda's weaknesses?

**Cupid:**

     You'll have to be more specific. 

**Michael:**

     You know, the safety of your wife and your mother, and their painless, dignified, deaths once every other false god is gone, are still predicated on your being completely forthcoming with me…

**Cupid:**

     (panicking) I have been!  I just meant that like all mortals, she has many weakness and they are all layered and interconnected!  You have to be more specific!  I can't tell you what you want unless you're more specific!!!

**Michael:**

     (disgusted by Cupid's pathetic outburst) Alright.  (pausing for a moment to consider how to phrase his next question) What is Hedda's greatest fear?

**Cupid:**

     (sighing) Becoming like the woman she hates more than anyone… Xena.

Michael considers this, and we can see the gears turning in his head as a strategy comes to him.  

**Michael:**

     Interesting. (offhandedly) Go tend to your mother.

Cupid swallows a wave of anger before disappearing.  Michael also takes off, leaving the once pastoral hillside eerily empty and silent.

**CUT TO:**

The main road to the Amazon Village.  It is early in the afternoon.  Gabrielle and Hedda ride together in silence.  They pass an Amazon no trespassing symbol in the trees, and each woman smiles to herself. Both have fond memories attached to the Amazon homeland and both are eager to see friends. However, both are unsure of the other and unwilling to make conversation.  They turn a bend in the road and halt their horses as they come face to face with four beings, completely swathed in muted-colored robes which make it impossible to identify if they are even human.  The only part of these beings that is visible are their eyes.  Otherwise, they are just shapes of cloth.

**Shape #1:**

     (in a subdued and clearly feminine voice) May the peace and mercy of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you this day.

Dismounting her horse, Hedda sneers like a wolf about to dig into a fresh kill.

**Hedda:**

     Actually, I believe it is you who should be asking your god for mercy, as I will show you none!

**Gabrielle:**

     (warningly) Hedda!

Both Hedda and the four shapes ignore her and Hedda withdraws her sword from the sheath strapped to her back. 

**Shape #2:**

     (amused) Oh really, thou Daughter of the false-god, Ares?

While the words themselves were correct, the tone they were spoken in sounds way too cocky for a Christian woman.  Realization dawns and Hedda's eyes bulge in surprise.

**Hedda:**

     Varia?!  Is that you under there?

**Varia:**

     (playfully) Ah Sisters, the war-demon's child has figured it out!

Varia and the three other Amazons shed their robes.  Hedda throws herself into Varia's arms and the two long parted friends embrace.

**Hedda:**

     (laughing) War-Demon's child?  Is that any way to speak to a sister Amazon consecrated by Artemis herself?

**Varia:**

     (suddenly serious) You've been away a long time.  Things have happened.

**Hedda:**

     (mildly embarrassed) With my father, yeah, I know. For what it's worth, Daddy can be a real bastard when he thinks he can get away with it.  It's what he does.  It's how the Fates made him. (resolutely) I will always love him, but my loyalties are first with the Amazon Nation!  I've killed scores of my father's followers, and will continue to do so till my last breath, if ever my Sisters are in danger!

**Varia:**

     Nobody doubts your loyalty, Hedda.  I guess I still feel a little stupid, that's all.

**Hedda:**

     (comfortingly) Whatever Daddy did, it was his doing.   He's thousands of years old.  That anyone can unravel his lies after he's had all these millennia to perfect them is a miracle in itself.  Concentrate on the fact that you beat him.  That is a major accomplishment!

**Varia:**

     (smiling) Well, I had help.  Welcome back, Gabrielle!

Varia helps Gabrielle off of her horse and they clasp forearms briefly.

**Gabrielle:**

     It's good to see you again, Varia. From your earlier performance, I assume the priestesses Ares sent us have arrived?

**Varia:**

     Yes, they've been working with us all day.  They are much nicer than you'd expect Ares' priestess's to be.  (to Hedda) No offense.

**Hedda:**

     None taken.  Daddy's staff does have a reputation, but one thing my father excels at is picking his men, or in this case, his women.  He knows who is right for what job, and he was VERY selective in picking the priestesses that would infiltrate the Christian stronghold.

**An Unseen Amazon Scout in the Treetops:**

     Varia, an army of men approaches!

**Gabrielle:**

     No, no, they're with us!  They're part of the operation!  They can camp in the glade.  That's far enough from the village.

**Varia:**

     The issue will have to be brought before the Council, but I don't see why any of them would object.  Until then, I suggest they remain outside our lands, and two scouts will be sent to lead them to the glade, once it has been officially decided.

**Hedda:**

     Only two?  While Eve, Todonius, and my Uncle Hercules are among the men, more than half of them, until recently, were Arcetius' boys.  The others are a militia Toddy brought with him.  Although I generally trust Toddy's judgment, I have no idea about these new recruits.  I'd suggest at least four scouts just to be safe.

**Gabrielle:**

     Alright.  (turning to the three other Amazons that Varia brought with her) You three meet up with the army and tell them to remain outside Amazon lands by my order.  Then return to the village.

The Amazons nod and begin to walk off in the direction of the army.  Gabrielle stops them.

**Gabrielle:**

     You can take our horses for now.  It'll be quicker.

The three Amazons nod again, then climb into the saddles and trot off back down the road.

**Hedda:**

     (sharing a private joke) So, Varia, how're the piggies doing?!

Hedda and Varia both burst out laughing and linking arm and arm, the two stride down the short length of road to the Amazon village, while Gabrielle follows behind and watches them curiously.

**CUT TO:**

The Road to the Amazon Village.  From the perspective of someone hiding in the bushes by the roadside, we see Todonius, Eve, Hercules, and the army of men listening to the Three Amazons Gabrielle sent back to them.  While the sound is muted by distance, we see the Amazons nod in parting and climb back on their horses to return to their village as they were instructed.  In the bushes, a hand goes up and shakes to signal someone in the trees.

**CUT TO:**

Further along the road to the Amazon Village.  From the perspective of someone in the bushes along side the road, the Three Amazons ride along, unsuspecting.  Suddenly, one is hit by a blow dart.  As she sags in her saddle, unconscious, the other two jump off their horses and assume a battle stance.  Another two blow darts come flying out.  One hit its target, and another Amazon passes out at the feet of her sister.  The remaining one rushes into the brush where the darts came from.  She is brought up short by Eight Knights of the Faith and held at sword point.  The Leader of the Knights smiles sinisterly.  He motions to the bushes, and a moment later Four Plain-Clothed Men emerge, one of them holding the reigns of a powerful stallion.

**Leader:**

 Take the horses and these two Amazons back to Corinth. (to the other Knights) You know what to do with this one.

The Leader of the Knights climbs up on his stallion and sets off.  As we watch him go, we hear the sounds of punches and kicks connecting with flesh, and the strangled cry of the one still-conscious Amazon.

**CUT TO:**

The Amazon Village.  As the sun begins to set, the village is alive with preparations for war.  Amazons practice battle drills and the ones who are too young, too old, or too injured from previous battles, work fervently on constructing arrows and sharpening swords.   Inside one of the huts, Gabrielle and the seven other Amazon Queens stand around a command table, a map of Corinth stretched out before them.

**Queen Cyane: **

As wide as the main gate is, we'll still be bottlenecked when we charge!  

**Gabrielle:**

     I thought about that, which is why it will be Ares' army that will be doing the charging.  (moving toy-soldiers on the map to demonstrate as she explains) They're our diversion and, to be blunt, our cannon fodder.  Most of our sisters, not already inside, will be scaling the back walls.  Their job will be to take out the Christian's kill-zone before Ares' second wave attacks.  By the time they make it through the gates the city will already be in pandemonium and Corinth's defense forces won't be able to hold formation.  Then all we have to do is keep the Christians from retreating and let Ares' men finish the job.  

Hedda enters the tent silently as Gabrielle finishes her description.

**Hedda:**

     (under her breath) Wholesale slaughter, right up Dad's alley. (more formally) Queen Gabrielle, the guards you sent to Eve and the men should have returned over an hour ago.  Request permission for Varia and myself to lead a search party.

Gabrielle turns and looks Hedda in the eyes, searching for some sign not to trust her.  When she finds none, she nods decisively.

**Gabrielle:**

     Permission granted… and be careful.

**Hedda:**

     (seriously) I'm always careful.

Smiling confidently, Hedda salutes Gabrielle, then turns to leave.  Gabrielle sighs.

**Gabrielle:**

     (whispering to herself under her breath) You better be.  Xena would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you.

The other Amazon Queens stare at Gabrielle.

**Queen Eulice:**

     (confused) Why would Xena have been so concerned about Hedda?  Did she know her?

**Gabrielle:**

     (sadly) No.  It's a long and EXTREMELY complicated story, but… (finally accepting it) in a nutshell, Hedda is also Xena's daughter.  

The other Amazon Queens gasp in shock, and whisper amongst themselves.

**CUT TO:**

The Road to the Amazon Village.  Varia moves through the brush along the side of the road, while another Two Amazons move through the trees above her.  Hedda openly walks the road, tracking the horse's hoof prints.  Near where they stop a streak of blood stains the ground as if someone had crawled along the ground while bleeding heavily.  Hedda and Varia draw their weapons and follow the blood off the road and into a small clearing. They search the area.  

**An Amazon in the Treetops:**

     (panicked) Varia!  Hedda!  It's Dalen!

Varia and Hedda look up in the direction of the call and find the mutilated body of the one of the Amazons they are searching for strung up in a tree while the Amazon who had called to Varia tries to untangle the ropes that hold their dead sister to the tree.

**Varia:**

     (disgusted) By the Gods, what kind of animal would do this?  

**Hedda: **

(angry) Oh, I have a pretty good idea. (in command) Get her down!  Get her down NOW!

**Varia:**

     Callia and Minera are still missing; they might still be alive.  We have to find them.

Hedda is looking around then takes a good look at the body as it is lowered from the tree. On the neck of the dead Amazon is carved the rune that represents Ares name.

**Varia:**

     (insane with rage) Ares!  I knew we couldn't trust him!  I knew it!  He killed Dalen and Callia and Minera so they couldn't hook up with Eve and the men, so that when they enter Amazon lands without permission…  

**Hedda:**

     (forcefully cutting Varia off) Think Varia!  My father would never start a mere skirmish when he needs the good will of the participants to save his own hide!  No, Callia and Minera are still alive.  I'd bet anything on it.  They're bait for the hook. 

**Varia:**

     So, the Christians are openly challenging the Amazon Nation?

**Hedda:**

     Not really, although they want us to think that.  The real challenge, however, is meant for me, as Ares' daughter and an Amazon.  Killing a few Amazons would just be a bonus.  Whoever is leading the Knights of the Faith is trying to lure me, and possibly my father as well, into a trap, most likely at Archangel Michael's orders. (dangerously) But since I can't take out an angel… as yet, I'll have to settle for the unlucky mortal who is commanding his forces.

Hedda stands up and stalks towards the main road.  Varia, whose legs are shorter, has to jog to keep up.

**Varia:**

     You're not going after them alone!  That's exactly what they want!

**Hedda:**

     No, it's not!  What they want is for me to go back to the village and get Queen Gabrielle to mobilize a rescue party.  They know we'd send our best fighters, with me included in that package, giving the Knights of the Faith the perfect opportunity to neutralize us and leave the Amazon Nation defenseless and unable to threaten their agenda.  Then they can take their own sweet time in wiping us off the face of the Earth!  Unfortunately for them, growing up amongst the gods I learned a few tricks that no other mortal has ever had the pleasure of knowing.  I can get in and out of Corinth undetected and bring Callia and Minera back with me.  You stay here and stall the Council, especially Queen Gabrielle.  If she knows I went after the hostages, she'll give the Christians exactly what they want, or at the very least an Amazon Queen to add to their collection of hostages.

**Varia:**

You'll need back-up; take me with you!

**Hedda:**

     You forget yourself, Varia.  Queen Gabrielle stripped you of your right of caste.  I still have mine.  You'll obey my orders!  Now take Dalen's body back to the village and buy me the few hours I need to save Callia and Minera.  I'll be back by sunrise.  I promise.

Hedda and Varia stare each other down as the Two Other Amazons watch.  Hedda wins.

**Varia:**

     Alright.  I'll do as you say, but if you're not back by morning…

**Hedda:**

     If I'm not back by morning, I'm not coming back, and neither are Callia and Minera.

Hedda stalks off deeper into the woods with determination.  Varia looks on worriedly for a moment before turning to the Two Other Amazons. 

**Varia:**

     You heard our orders.  Mara, you'll carry Dalen's body back to the village.  Tolia and I will keep watch and follow in the trees.  And let's be swift, my Sisters.  Callia and Minera's lives might depend on it.

The Two Other Amazons nod, the larger one lifting the body, while the other one takes to the trees.  Varia remains standing in the clearing for a moment.

**Varia:**

     (under her breath) Hedda, I sure hope you know what you're doing.

Then, after giving herself a running start, Varia disappears into the treetops.

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

****

****

****

****

****

READ  ACT  FIVE

****


	6. And Not to Yield: Act 5

**ACT 5**

**FADE IN**

Ext. Corinth.  Hedda, now wearing a cloak and pulling it tightly around her for warmth, is perched in the trees watching the back wall of the city.  When a small trail of smoke, illuminated by the moonlight, begins to rise over the wall, she smiles before climbing higher into the tree so that she is higher than the top of the wall.  Once firmly perched again, she takes out a small metal tube, which she extends into a miniature telescope, and aims it down behind the barricading wall.  THROUGH THE TELESCOPE we see four guards standing around a bonfire, warming themselves and laughing heartily at a dirty joke.

**Hedda:**

     (whispering) That's right; laugh yourselves to death, Fools.

Hedda leaps into another tree, and then another, each one putting her closer to the wall.  When she is in the tree closest to the wall, about twenty feet away, Hedda stops and pulls out a long but tightly bound length of rope from the inside of her cloak.  She secures the rope to a sturdy limb, testing its strength before sliding down to a slightly lower branch.  Then taking a deep breath, she steps back and swings Tarzan-style out of the tree, over the wall, flipping mid-air, before landing behind the huddled guards.  The sound of her boots hitting the ground startles them, but by the time they turn around Hedda is already lunging at them with her sword.  With Xena's trademark feral smile adorning her lips, Hedda quickly takes the guards out, slicing two open, snapping ones neck, and slitting the final one's throat to keep him from sounding an alarm.  After taking a second to savor the sight of her carnage, Hedda turns around and scurries off into the city under the cover of night.

**CUT TO:**

The Queens Hut in the Amazon Village.  Gabrielle lights a candle and then turns around.  Varia sits at the table, a succulent meal before her, waiting for Gabrielle.  When Gabrielle returns to the table, she carves into the roastbeef and begins placing some on Varia's plate.

**Gabrielle:**

     Say when. 

Gabrielle continues piling on the roast beef, and Varia finally raises her hand.

**Varia:**

     When.

Gabrielle smiles good naturedly, and begins serving herself.  When she finishes, she sits and they both dig into the side dishes individually.  They are trying their best to pretend this is just another ordinary meal, but each has a lot on her mind.

**Gabrielle:**

     So, you and Hedda seem to know each other well?

**Varia:**

     Yes, since we were little. The moment we met we were inseparable. So much so that when Artemis used to take her hunting Hedda would throw a tantrum if I wasn't included in the bargain.  She's a dynamo!

**Gabrielle:**

     That she is.  I'll sleep well tonight knowing she's out there patrolling.  It seems her loyalty to the Amazon Sisterhood even outweighs her hatred of me.

Varia shifts her position, uncomfortable with her half-truth about Hedda's whereabouts.

**Varia:**

     Hedda told me this afternoon, before we went out searching, that while she can never forgive you for your role in the Twilight, she knows that you're the best hope to lead us to victory over the Christians.  

**Gabrielle:**

     Forgive me?!  I wasn't the one hunting an innocent baby down in cold blood!

**Varia:**

     An innocent baby that grew up to become Livia: Bitch of Rome and kill your Amazons Sisters, but who you still protected and in doing so robbed Hedda of most of her blood family.  No, no, you don't need to say it; Eve was no longer Livia by then, and the gods wanted to kill her for merely being born. I get it.  I get it… but Hedda doesn't.  She feels hurt and betrayed!  When we were kids, Hedda looked up to you and Xena.  I remember, I once asked her where her mother was, and she said that her mother had been the greatest of all warriors and that her Mom's best friend had been an Amazon Queen but that they both died when she was a baby. The way she said it, you'd have thought her mother and her best friend were gods.

**Gabrielle:**

     (getting angry) Wait a minute… you knew Hedda was Xena's daughter and you didn't say anything?!

**Varia:**

     I never made the connection!  Hedda rarely spoke of her mother, maybe three or four times in all the years I've known her, and she never mentioned a name.  My mother said that Hedda was just making up stories to feel important and more like an Amazon, since she wasn't born of one of us.  I swear, if I'd even suspected I would have told Xena immediately!  I owed her too much not to!

**Gabrielle:**

     I know you would have, Varia.  I'm sorry.  I know you'd never lie to me or Xena again.

Gabrielle's words sting Varia and the inner struggle to tell Gabrielle about Hedda's going to Corinth wrenches Varia out of her chair. She turns from Gabrielle, unable to look at her. Finally, Varia makes a decision and turns back around.

**Varia:**

     (softly) Hedda isn't out patrolling, at least not on Amazon lands.

**Gabrielle:**

     (struck with fear)  She's not?  (angry) Where is she, Varia?

**Varia:**

     She's gone to Corinth to rescue Minera and Callia.  She ordered me not to tell you until sunrise.  She said that she'll either be back by then or she and our sisters will be dead.

**Gabrielle:**

     (furious)  How could you let her go?!  She'll be killed!  How could you let this happen?!

**Varia:**

     Hedda said it was a trap.  They knew you'd organize a rescue party of our best and brightest and when we entered Corinth, the Christians would be waiting in ambush to slaughter them, leaving what remains of the Amazon Nation vulnerable.  Hedda had a plan to rescue Callia and Minera, but it had to be a one-woman operation to succeed, otherwise we'd be playing right into Christian hands.  

**Gabrielle:**

     (near her breaking point) Varia…

**Varia:**

(cutting Gabrielle off)  I know she can do it!  If I didn't I'd have never let her go by herself, orders or no orders.  She's the best fighter I've ever seen; she's smart, and she knows how to do things only the gods have ever known how to do.  (smiling, before going in for the kill) She's her mother's daughter, Gabrielle.  Trust in her abilities like you'd trust in Xena's!  Don't go after her till morning.  Please!

Gabrielle sighs loudly, then turns to stare into the blazing fire in the hearth.  

**Gabrielle:**

     (defeatedly) We couldn't get properly organized and moving till sun up anyway.  (authoritatively) But one second after sunrise, I want a rescue team on the road!  Take Perin, Lettali, Mara, and Sacalla.  The rest of the team I'll leave up to you.

**Varia:**

     (confidently) We'll be ready to move before dawn.  I'll go start making the preparations.

**Gabrielle:**

     What about dinner?

Varia looks at the table, takes a roll, cuts it open, and quickly stuffs her roastbeef inside.  She grabs an apple as well, and leaves.  Gabrielle smiles briefly, despite herself, before getting an idea.

**Gabrielle:**

     Ares!

After a brief moment, Ares appears. 

**Ares:**

     Yes?

**Gabrielle:**

     Hedda's run off!  She's gone to Corinth!

Ares looks stunned.

**Ares:**

     (confused and concerned) Wait up! Back up here!  Why would Hedda go to Corinth?  She knows they'll kill her!

Gabrielle sighs, realizing that she needs to calm down and explain.

**Gabrielle:**

This afternoon, three Amazons I'd sent to deliver a message to Eve and Hercules didn't return when they were supposed to.  Hedda volunteered to lead a search party and I reluctantly let her go.  They found one of the three dead, with your personal rune carved into her neck.  Hedda believed that this was the Christians' attempt at trying to break up our alliance and to force my hand into sending a rescue team, so she convinced Varia to cover for her while she went into Corinth to rescue the two remaining Amazons herself.  I just found out.  She told Varia she'd be back by sunrise, so she's probably already inside Corinth by now.  

**Ares:**

     (sighing) Great.  So you want me to go to Corinth and rescue her and the other two Amazons?

**Gabrielle:**

     No, that would be foolhardy.  If you were captured and killed by the Knights of the Faith, this whole operation would go down the tubes.  I can't rally your warlords.  I just thought that maybe you could keep an eye on her, you know, with your powers, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. A rescue team will be on the road by sunrise one way or another, but I need to know that we're not running into the trap Hedda believed we'd be.

**Ares:**

     (sighing) I can try, but I can't promise anything.  Gods can shield their followers from the prying eyes of other gods if they are so inclined.  If Hedda is inside the city and Eli's god doesn't want me peeping into his burg, there is little I can do.

**Gabrielle:**

     Well, do whatever you can.

**Ares:**

     Alright.

Ares raises his arm, palm up, and opens a window on Hedda, who is pulled up into a corner as a group of Christian men pass by. When the men are gone, Hedda hides herself deep inside her cloak and leaves her hiding spot to approach the door to the prison. She knocks loudly three times.  When the sound of scuffling footsteps is heard, she lowers her head to appear timid.  The slotted window at the top of the door opens and a man's face peers out.

**Jailer #1:**

     What are you doing here at this time of night, Woman!  Go home!  We are all pious men.  There is no business for you here!

**Hedda:**

     (in a soft, humble voice) I am not that kind of woman, Sir.  I have come to see my husband, Cleonus; he is to be burned tomorrow.  He is misguided in following the way of that Eli man and I have come to comfort and counsel him.  The magistrate said that if he converts of his own free will and signs a statement denouncing Eli's word to be published in the square that his sentence would be commuted and he would only spend a few days longer in confinement.  Please Sir, isn't a good man's soul worth the loss of a little sleep?  

**Jailer #1:**

     Why didn't you come earlier, during visiting hours?

**Hedda:**

     I did, but there were so many women here I never got in.  Please!  I can not bare to go on without my husband!  If I could just make him see the error of his ways!  

Hedda makes weeping sounds from beneath her cloak and the guard shakes his head in indecision. He moves away from the window and a second later we hear the sound of the door being unlocked.  Hedda enters the prison. 

**Jailer #1:**

     My relief arrives in just under three hours.  You will leave here in two no matter what.

Hedda nods, still keeping her face hidden.  

**Hedda:**

     Thank you!  Cleonus is a wise man.  I am sure he'll see the light.  You truly walk with Christ this night!  May all of Gods' blessings be upon you and your family!

**Jailer #1:**

     (sheepishly) I'm merely a servant of our Lord, Ma'am.

Jailer #1 turns and leads Hedda deeper into the prison.  Once they reach the cells, the jailer turns back to Hedda.

**Jailer #1:**

     So, which one is your husband?

Hedda looks over the cells, spotting the one with the two Amazons and one man, who is sleeping.  Hedda points to the sleeping man.  

**Hedda:**

     Cleonus.

Jailer #1 lets Hedda into the cell, then locks the door behind her.  

**Jailer #1:**

     He's a lucky man.  Any wife who would go to such lengths to save her husband, body and soul, must surely be a daughter of God.  I will pray for your success, Ma'am.  Yell if you need anything.

**Hedda:**

     (in a syrupy sweet voice) I will, and thank you again for your assistance.  It is only because of your kindness that I have this opportunity.

Jailer #1 smiles and leaves.  Once he is gone, Hedda moves to stand before the two Amazons and throws back the hood of her cloak.

**Callia:**

     Hedda! 

**Minera:**

     Are we glad to see you.  They were going to burn us at dawn!

**Hedda:**

     And they still might, along with me, if we don't get out of here!

Hedda pulls a set of lock picks from her cloak and begins to work on Callia and Mineras' manacles.

**Minera:**

     Did Dalen get away? Is she alright?

**Hedda:**

     (trying to break the news gently) They killed her.  I'm sorry, Minera. 

Minera's bottom lip trembles, but she doesn't cry.  Instead, she straightens her back and her eyes turn cold.

**Minera:**

     I want them all dead, every last Christian!  I want them all DEAD!

The Minera's manacles give way and fall to the ground. 

**Hedda:**

     So do I, but if we're going to live to see vengeance, we have to get out of here first.  You both go sit down on the cot. (picking up the manacles and handing them to Callia and Minera) Turn towards each other, keep these out of sight, and above all, watch me and follow my lead when I give the signal. Got it?  
  


**Callia:**

     Got it.

Hedda looks around, finds the man she told the guard was her husband, and approaches him. 

**Hedda:**

     What's your name?

**Francis:**

     Francis.

**Hedda:**

     What you in for Francis?

**Francis:**

     I spoke out against the burnings and the hangings.

**Hedda:**

     So now you're going to burn or hang along side those you tried to save.  Very noble.  How would you like to help us bust out of here, Francis?  

**Francis:**

     I will not take up arms against another.  I will not perpetuate the cycle of violence that pollutes the Earth.

Minera overhears Francis' words, stands up, and approaches menacingly.  

**Minera:**

     (between clenched teeth) Then maybe you should be consumed by it!  What kind of man are you that you will not fight for your own freedom?!  

Hedda raises her hand to silence Minera, who shuts up reluctantly.

**Hedda:**

     Francis, are you an Elijian?

**Francis:**

     Yes. I met Eli himself when I was a small child.  He was so gentle, so full of love.

**Hedda:**

     (rolling her eyes) Have you ever heard of Eve?

**Francis:**

     Ofcourse!  Our Messenger!  The Bringer of Twilight!  The Prophecy Made Flesh! 

**Minera:**

     (under her breath) Killer of the Amazons.

Hedda casts her a warning look and turns back to Francis.

**Hedda:**

     (going into an Ares-like sales pitching mode) Well, when my friends and I leave here, we are going to rendezvous with her and Gabrielle.  I could arrange a personal introduction for you…  In fact I insist on it.

Francis considers this for a moment, but shakes his head.

**Francis:**

     You will not tempt me from my way.  I will not take up arms against another.

**Hedda:**

     I promise you won't have to.  All you'll have to do is nod a little for the guards, then just follow us out of here and back to our village.  Your Prophecy Made Flesh is currently camped in a glade not far from there. 

Francis thinks it all over and finally nods his consent.

**Francis: **

     Alright, I'll help you.

Hedda nods then turns to Callia.

**Hedda:**

     Minera, I'm going to need you to punch me, and make it hard enough to split my lip.  Then put me in a headlock, but not too tight.  It has to look real but I need to be able to breathe.

**Callia:**

     Excuse me?

**Hedda:**

     I need the guard to think she's attacking me.  He already believes I'm some docile Christian matron.  His protective male ego will make him enter the cell to defend me, and then we can subdue him and take his keys. (turning to Francis)  It would also help if you started calling for the guard as well.  (back to Minera)  Now hit me.

**Minera:**

     But, Hedda…

**Hedda:**

     Don't force me to make it an order.

Minera decks Hedda good, and as directed her lip starts to bleed.  She then helps Hedda off the floor and puts her in a headlock.

**Hedda:**

     (looking up at Minera) I knew I could count on you.  (shouting) Guard!  Guard!  Help me!  One of those crazy harlots is trying to kill me!  Help!

**Francis:**

     Guard!  Guard!

Jailer #1 arrives with FOUR OTHER GUARDS behind him.  He pauses for a moment in indecision, but when Hedda falls to her knees and appears to be losing consciousness, he leads his men into the cell.

**Jailer #1:**

     Get off of her!

**Minera:**

     Whatever you say!

Minera charges the five men, Callia by her side.  The guards draw their swords and attempt to surround Callia and Minera.  Suddenly there is a loud crash and all eyes turn to Hedda who has pulled the cell door shut, trapping them inside.  She smiles feraly as holds up Jailer #1's keys and throws them outside of the cell.  Then she pulls her own sword and the three Amazons make quick work of the frightened prison guards. Francis sits on his cot frozen in fear and revulsion.

**Hedda:**

     Callia, Minera, take their weapons.  We may need them on the way out of the city. 

Jailer #1 begins to stir and lets out a soft moan.  Hedda takes her sword and swiftly decapitates him before he can even open his eyes.  She then sticks a sword into each of the guards' chests to make sure they are all dead.

**Francis:**

     (horrified) Those men were unconscious!  You said we were only going to subdue them! You promised we would not have to take up arms!

**Hedda:**

     (annoyed) Dead men tell no tales.  And all I promised was that YOU would not have to take up arms, and you didn't.  You sat there like the passive little sheep that you are.  Good work.  Now, you can either come with us and meet your Messenger or you can stay here and meet your Maker tomorrow morning.  Your choice, Francis.  Choose fast. 

Francis stands, still in great distress.  Hedda, followed by Callia and Minera, proceed towards the door.  Hedda pulls out a thin dagger from her cloak and uses it to pick the lock.  She opens the iron door easily, but when she tries to cross the cell's threshold, she is violently thrown backward by a forcefield.  Shaken and winded, she gets up off the ground with Callia and Minera's assistance.  

**Hedda:**

     What in the Hell?!

Suddenly Michael appears outside the cell, smiling victoriously.

**Michael:**

     Funny you should mention Hell…

Realizing she's been set up, Hedda gently pushes her two sisters away and stands defiantly on her own.

**Hedda:**

     (confidently) Michael I presume?

**FADE OUT**

END OF ACT 5 

READ  ACT  SIX


	7. And Not to Yield: Act 6

**ACT 6**

****

**FADE IN  
  
**

Int. The Corinthian Prison.  Hedda, Callia, and Minera stand defiantly inside the cell.  Again, Hedda approaches the cell door, tentatively reaches out her hand, and receives a mild shock as she touches the forcefield.  Michael smirks in amusement, and signals eight burly guards who take up their positions surrounding the cell.

**Michael:**

     (to the guards) Do not go near the bars, and NO ONE goes into that cell for any reason till I return. Understood?

**The Eight Guards:**

     (simultaneously) Yes Sir.

Hedda takes a sword from one of the dead guards inside the cell and successfully sticks it thought the cell door, but when she tries again with her hand, she is shocked again.  Michael shakes his head and lightly chuckles.

**Michael:**

     Don't bother.  The Olympian blood running through your veins triggers the field.  It allowed you to enter, but once you did so you couldn't leave.  Your Amazon friends and the traitor who helped you are welcome to go, but you, Hedda, are confined.

**Callia:**

     We will never leave our sister with the likes of you!  You MONSTER!!!

**Hedda:**

     It's alright, Callia.  Michael's not a monster; he's just a lackey.  I've lived with gods all my life, so I know the difference.  And as for his letting the three of you leave, I seriously doubt that.  You might make it out of this cell, but his gorillas would cut you down before you could hit the street.  As sad as it is, these eight are the best Michael has to offer, so his fear of me and my abilities is not completely unwarranted.

Michael laughs at Hedda's bravado.  

**Michael:**

     Come dawn, you will be crucified beside your little friends.  Then none of my Lord's servants will ever have to fear you or your dying race again. (Michael turns to walk away, but then stops) But to prove to Callia that I am not the monster she thinks I am and in hopes of converting her heart to the One True God's will, I will have someone deliver you all a last meal.

**Hedda:**

     None for me thanks; I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite for the Food of Hell.  I'm eager to get my horns and wings and begin an eternity of KICKING YOUR ASS!!!

A brief look of worry crosses his eyes as Michael considers this possibility for a second, but he quickly shrugs his concerns and disappears.  Once he's gone, Hedda turns back to her cellmates and pulls them over to the cot.  

**Callia:**

     What are we going to do now?

**Hedda:**

     (firmly) We're not giving up.

**Minera:**

     (patting Callia on the shoulder) Yeah, Kid, we're not dead yet.

Getting an idea, Hedda stands up and begins looking around the cell, examining every detail. After a few seconds, Minera stands up and moves to her side, as Hedda closely inspects the stone wall within the cell.

**Minera:**

Looking for something?

Hedda scratches the wall with her nail, rubbing the sand between her fingers and smelling it.  She smiles broadly at her discovery, then turns her back to the guards and motions for Minera to follow suit.

**Hedda:**

(whispering) Yes, and I just found it, or at least part of it. Now I just have to locate the tree snake's head.

Hedda turns back around and continues her search.

**Minera:**

(confused) Ofcourse, a tree snake's head.  Do we look like we're in a tree?!

Hedda puts her finger to her lips and drags Minera back to sit on the cot.  

**Hedda:**

     Look, I think I know how to disable the forcefield.

**Callia:**

     But the angel said it was triggered by your father's blood in you.  You can't empty your veins and live.

**Hedda:**

     Correct, but Michael lied about what was keeping the field in place.  The power to imprison gods and their offspring by blood is shaman magic and far older than Michael's two-bit god. I'm not going to explain the ritual in detail, but it requires shale, a special type of blessed iron, and the head of a tree snake, placed outside the cage, with its eyes positioned in a direct line of sight to the captured.  Now I can't strip these walls of their shale or these window bars of their iron, but if I can turn the head of the tree snake around, so that it isn't facing the cell, the field will collapse, and we can take Michael's apes by surprise.  I'm going to look around.  You three stay here and… look like you're resolving yourself to your fate. 

**Callia:**

     (looking up at Hedda with utter trust) Right.

**Hedda:**

     (whispering to Minera) Forget the God of Light.  If I could bottle faith like that, I'd get myself some golden apples and be the ultra powerful god kicking everyone's butt.

Minera chuckles as Hedda begins strolling around the cage, her eyes darting everywhere.  We see everything outside the cell form her POV, but no tree snake's head can be found.

**Hedda:**

     (whispering to herself) It has got to be here. It has to be on a line of sight. Where would they hide it?

Callia sits between Francis and Minera, watching Hedda with such intensity that her neck cramps up.  She closes her eyes for a moment, rubbing out the pain in her neck.  When she reopens her eyes, she is staring into a pair of reptilian eyes and she startles.

**Callia:**

     Hedda! (whispering) Over here.

Hedda goes to Callia, carefully keeping her back to the guards.  Callia discretely points to the ceiling, and Hedda follows her gesture.  Mounted upon the high ceiling is a bronze shield with a snake's head in the center.  The head is also plated in bronze inside the shield, but the untouched eyes give away the fact that this was once a real, living snake.

**Hedda:**

(chuckling lightly) Clever.  But not clever enough.

Hedda pulls out her throwing knives and aims at the shield.  She throws two in rapid succession, both of which hit the shield and bounce right off.  

**Minera:**

     Incoming!  

The four occupants of the cell follow the knives, jumping out of their way when they fall to the ground.  The guards who have witnessed the knives' return trip laugh heartily.  

**Hedda:**

     Damn!  I should have realized!  

**Callia:**

     What?  Why didn't it work?

**Hedda:**

     The shield is made of blessed metal too, in this case bronze.  Only a divine weapon could bring it down.

**Minera:**

     Didn't Artemis give you and Varia a pair of knives made of Hephestus' metal to commemorate your first hunt?

**Hedda:**

     Yes, but that's a hunting knife.  It's too small and dull to bring down that shield.  It would just get stuck up there permanently.

The three Amazons think in silence, trying to figure out a way to bring down the shield.  The camera pulls back, through the mirror, to return us to:

The Queens Hut, just before dawn.  Gabrielle and Ares continue watching the mirror as the action within the cell in Corinth plays out.  They too are lost in thought, when Ares eyes fall on Gabrielle's waist and the chakram at her hip.  He reaches for it, and Gabrielle's trained reflexes stop his hand.  She looks at him annoyed.

**Ares:**

     (frustrated) How many times did Xena get out of some dimwit's contraption with the help of that thing?  I can send it to Hedda.  She knows how to use it.

Gabrielle considers this momentarily, before removing her hand, allowing Ares to take the chakram.

**Gabrielle:**

     How are you going to get it to her?

**Ares:**

     (smiling mischievously) Like this.

Ares throws the chakram straight at the mirror and it violently shatters the glass.  Shards fall all around them, and Gabrielle quickly squats down to protect herself.

**CUT TO:**

Inside the cell in the Corinthian Prison.  The chakram, seems to come out of nowhere and startles Francis and the Amazons when it bounces off the bars, but Hedda realizes what is happening and raises her hand, expertly catching the weapon.

**Minera:**

     More shaman magic?

**Hedda:**

     (staring awestruck at the chakram in her grasp) No. Not shaman magic.

With restored confidence, Hedda throws the chakram at the shield and it flips over as it comes crashing down on the bars that make up the cell's ceiling.  The guards turn and gasp as Hedda leaps out of the cell, catching one guard in the face with her boot before she even lands.  Callia and Minera are right behind her and the three Amazons kick butt.  Francis just stares on sadly.  After Hedda has killed the last guard, she nearly takes off, but at the last moment remembers Francis.

**Hedda:**

     You coming, or are you just going to sit here?

**Francis:**

     Are you going to kill more people?

**Hedda:**

     Without a doubt, but I'll do that whether you come with us or not. The only real question is whether you will be joining the ranks of the dead when Michael returns.

Francis stands and leaves the cell.

**Hedda:**

     (rolling her eyes) Good Little Sheep.

CUT TO:

Outside the prison in Corinth.  The sun is beginning to rise and the streets are empty as Hedda, Callia, and Minera rush out of the prison door.  Hedda motions for Francis to emerge, and he follows them as they cautiously make their way down the streets.  They turn a corner, and are suddenly confronted by TWENTY FOUR SOLDIERS, Michael, and the Leader of the Knights of the Faith.  Callia, Minera, and Francis gasp in fearful surprise, but Hedda smiles in anticipation.

**Hedda:**

     Ah, nothing like a good bloodbath to start the day off right.

The Twenty Four Christians fight the three Amazons, but despite their greater numbers, they are no match for the three Amazons.  Hedda does most of the killing and loves every minute of it.  Francis hides behind an empty cart. The three Amazons soon cut the twenty four men down to five. 

**Hedda:**

     Callia!  Minera!  Take Francis with you and get back to the Village! I'll follow in a few minutes!  I have to finish 'taking out' the trash!  

**Callia:**

     We can't just leave you here!

**Hedda:**

I said Go!  NOW!!!

Callia, Minera, and Francis spark at the final order, scurry up the city's back wall, and disappear into trees.  As Hedda finishes off another Christian man, the Leader of the Knights of the Faith gives his war cry and acrobatically leaps directly into her path.

**Leader:**

     Nice moves.

**Hedda:**

     I hope yours are better than your buddies, or I'm gonna be REALLY disappointed.

They match swords, and the Leader is able to hold his own against Hedda. She cuts the Leader superficially, but is unable to get in a killing blow.  

**Hedda:**

You're a halfway decent fighter.  You know, in my father's army you could be your own man, not that winged freak Michael's toady.

**Leader:**

     I could also burn in hell.  At least this way, when I die, I'm guaranteed an eternity in paradise.

**Hedda:**

     I'm sure the Elijians thought they'd be getting that eternity in paradise as well.  Now, well… You'd better hope I kill you before Michael and his god get bored with YOUR cult and switch sides once more.

**Leader:**

     Our god would never betray his righteous servants.

Hedda gets another cut in on the Christian Leader and smiles wickedly before looking up at the rising sun.

**Hedda**: 

Hate to spar and run but I have to get back to the village.  As Aunt'Dite would say, toodles!

Hedda lets out her war cry as she leaps high into air, landing solidly on top of the city wall.  She waves cheekily to the stunned Leader and disappears into the same trees from whence she came.  Watching her go, the Leader growls in anger.  Michael, who has been observing the battle in silence meets the Leader's eyes, then shrugs in disappointment and disappears.

**CUT TO:**

On the Road to Corinth.  A group of twenty Amazons, lead by Varia, march onward with determination.  Suddenly there is a rustling in the trees and all ready for an attack.  Callia leaps down and lands in the middle of the road, grinning like an idiot.  The Amazons roll their eyes, but embrace their returned sister.

**Varia:**

     Callia, welcome back.  Where are Hedda and Minera?

**Callia:**

Minera is a half-mile behind me with an Elijian we rescued from the prison. Last I saw Hedda, she was fighting one of the Knights of the Faith.  She was winning, so I figure she'll be along shortly.  You know Hedda.

Suddenly Hedda's war-cry rings through the trees and she lands beside Callia.

**Hedda:**

     I resent that!  No one knows me!  I'm unpredictable!  (playfully grabbing Callia by the collar) Go it?

**Callia:**

     (in mock fear) Got it.

  
Callia and Hedda play-fight a bit.  A minute later, Minera and Francis emerge from the bushes.  

**Hedda:**

     Ah, Minera.  Good timing.  We were just about to return to the village, so Queen Gabrielle can hand me my ass.

All the Amazons laugh loudly as they turn around and head back to the Amazon Village.

**CUT TO:**

The Queens Hut in the Amazon Village.  Gabrielle is red faced from screaming at Hedda who merely stands at attention, taking it.

**Gabrielle:**

     (shouting) I can't believe you!  I told you to be careful!  What in Tartarus were you thinking?!

**Hedda:**

     Better me than the best of the Amazon Nation.  (tauntingly) Besides, after all these years, you should be used to being ditched when the going gets too tough.

**Gabrielle:**

     (turning her back in an effort to control her temper) Hedda, you don't know anything about me.

**Hedda:**

     (melodramatically) "You've got to take me with you; teach me everything you know.  Xena, I'm not cut out for this village life.  I was born to do so much more."

**Gabrielle: **

(spinning back around in surprise) How?

**Hedda:**

The Threads of the Fates.  Growing up I watched all your adventures with Xena, so I know a lot more about you than you think.  For instance, I know the first time Daddy saw you, you were trying to save Xena from an angry mob of villagers, even after Xena had ordered you to run away and leave her.  How did you put it "Normal people like me take chances to save their best friends, too, you know"?  It was very… inspiring.

**Gabrielle:**

That was an entirely different situation!

**Hedda:**

Yes, at that point in time you were a clumsy, naïve, peasant girl, which made your actions even more heroic.  I had 26 years of warrior training to protect me when I entered Corinth to save my friends last night.  I appreciate your concern for my well-being, Gabrielle, but my Amazon sisters were in danger.  Callia is just a kid and Minera and I have been friends a long time.  I couldn't let them be killed.  I thought that you of all people would understand. 

**Gabrielle:**

I understand your motivations, but as your Queen I expect you to obey me!  If you can't follow orders, then…

**Hedda:**

     (insulted) I know how to follow orders!  You told me to be careful, and because I was Callia and Minera are safe and sound right now!  

Gabrielle is about to reply when Hedda cuts her off.

**Hedda:**

Look, let's both be honest here.  The real reason you're upset is that you want to keep me on a short leash, and I'm not cooperating!  You think just because I'm Ares' daughter I must have some cruel and self-serving ulterior agenda!  Well, I refuse to be judged for my father's crimes!  Mortals have been trying to do that to me all my life and I'm not about to start accepting it now!  I help people who can't help themselves because Athena taught me that that was the honorable thing to do, not because I owe anyone anything!  I am not a sinner and I have done nothing to seek redemption for!  Now, treat me like you would any other Amazon sister, _Queen _Gabrielle!

**Gabrielle:**

Fine, you want to be treated like everyone else, you've got cooking duty on top of your regular chores for the next week as punishment for your running off and making me send a rescue team out to look for you!

**Hedda:**

(nodding with acceptance) Alright, although I don't see why the entire tribe should be punished with my cooking, but alright.  I guess Nyreen can find something for me to do, peel the turnips or pluck the chickens or something else I can't screw up.

**Gabrielle:**

(realizing her mistake) You're right.  You're right.  Between your mother and your father's lack of cooking ability, you'd probably give us all food poisoning and save the Christians the trouble of killing us off.  (thinks) Laundry duty then, one week.

**Hedda:**

(smiling) Yes, my Queen.  

Hedda exits the Queen's Hut to find an inquisitive Varia waiting outside.  

**Varia:**

So?

**Hedda:**

I have laundry duty for a week, on top of patrol and morning drills.  

**Varia:**

Figure it's an honest days work… and you did scare us all half to death. When the sun began to rise and there was no sign of you…

**Hedda:**

(sighs seriously) I'm sorry, Varia.  I thought it would be a simple in and out operation.  I didn't know Michael had learned the wisdom of the Shamaness.  He used it to trap me, but thankfully I knew what he was up to.

**Varia:**

(heartfelt) I'm just glad you and our other sisters are back where you belong.

**Hedda:**

Yeah. (pauses for a moment before getting back to business)  Look, I have to take that Elijian we picked up in Corinth to meet Eve, I promised him.  Want to come with?

**Varia:**

What about your sentence?

**Hedda:  **

Tasha doesn't start pre-soak for another hour.  We'll be back in plenty of time to fluff and fold.

**Varia:**

(smiling brightly) Alright.  Let's go.

The Amazon Glade.  Todonius' militia and the men from Arcetius' army are camped out and going about daily chores.  A fight breaks out between one of Arcetius' men and a militiaman and all the warriors cheer the combatants on.  Eve and Hercules, who had been watering the horses, come running out and push their way to the center of the crowd.

**Hercules:**

(under his breath) I am _really_ getting too old for this. (loudly)  Alright, break it up!  Break it up!

Hercules tries to separate the two men, but Arcetius' army won't be denied their sport and block his attempt at pulling their man off the militiaman who is getting pounded.  Eve resolves herself to what she must do, gets a running start, and flips into the air, landing in the center of the action. She disarms and knocks several of the warriors unconscious, while Hercules pulls the beaten militiaman out of the fray. 

**Eve:**

(in command) Now stop it, all of you!  (menacingly) Or deal with me…

**Hedda (OS):**

Oh, ya better listen to her boys; you don't want to make the Messenger of Eli, once known as _Livia: the Bitch of Rome_, angry do you?   

Hedda and Varia move to stand beside Eve.  Hedda stares down Arcetius' men, none of whom dare meet her eyes. 

**Varia: **

(smiling) Hey Toddy, didn't see ya there till now.

**Todonius:**

(nodding politely) It's good to see you again, Varia.

**Hedda:**

(authoritatively) That's better.  Eve, Uncle Hercules hasn't fought with an army for many, many years, and he was never a warlord.  You have to be the one to keep these ruffians in line or all Tartarus will break loose.  We can't afford that. (pulling Eve aside)  When I busted out of Corinth, I brought with me an Elijian that helped in our escape.  He wants to meet you, (rolling her eyes) oh Great Prophesy Made Flesh.  Francis?

Francis steps forwards and bows before Eve.  

**Eve:**

(slightly bemused) You don't have to bow before me, Francis.  I'm not a king.  I'm…

Eve stops short in shock when Francis lifts his head and she sees his face for the first time.  A second later she draws her new sword and holds it to Francis's throat. 

**Varia:**

(confused) What are you doing?!

**Eve:**

This man is not an Elijian.  He's a Christian… one of the very first to land in Greece.

Hedda and Varia each pull their swords and join them with Eve's at Francis' throat.  Francis is frozen with fear.

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 6**

READ  ACT  SEVEN


	8. And Not to Yield: Act 7

**ACT 7**

****

FADE IN  
  


The Amazon Glade.  Francis begins to tremble at being held at sword point by the three very angry warrior women.

Francis:

     (stuttering in fear) Please, let me explain!

Hedda:

     No, let me explain…

Hedda decks Francis, then lands a high roundhouse kick on the other side of his face to bring him to his knees.  Francis rubs his jaw, as blood trickles readily from his lip.  Hedda then drags Francis to his feet by his collar.  

Hedda:

     You betray me, you die… painfully.

Hedda punches Francis again, this time sending him flat on his back.  She is about to continue beating Francis when Varia grabs her shoulder.

Varia:

     Wait!  We have to hear him out.  Amazons don't murder indiscriminately; we're better than them!

Eve smiles proudly at Varia, while Hedda fights an internal battle for self­-control.  She knows interrogating her captive is the smart thing to do, but her rage is considerable and not easily mastered.

Hedda:

     Fine.  Maybe he knows something useful, (smiling evilly at an already terrified Francis) and maybe he'll be just stupid enough to hold back.  Then we can torture it out of him.  So, what do you have to say, Francis?

Hedda grabs Francis' scalp and pulls back his head so that his glazed over eyes are level with hers.  He tries to speak, but all that comes out is a frightened gurgle.  Hedda laughs sinisterly as she looks around the encampment.

Hedda:

     Our little wolf is being uncooperative… Oh Goody.

Hedda begins to pull Francis to his feet by his hair and he screams in pain.  Hercules pushes Hedda back, forcing her to let go, but makes no other move against her.

Hercules:

     Hedda please.  The man is in shock and too frightened to tell us anything.  Give him some water.  Let him calm down.  Then we'll try again.

Hedda roughly runs her hands through her hair and growls in frustration.

Hedda:

      Okay, we'll take him to see Queen Gabrielle.  By rights, his fate should be her prerogative anyway.  I have my own work to do. (moving to Eve's side) Eve, you'll have to come with me and Varia to tell Gabrielle whatever you know.  Maybe your past experiences with this man can help us in the present.  (more commanding) Todonius, you are in charge of the men.  If they get out of line again, it's scorched Earth, got it?

Todonius:

(beaming with pride in Hedda) Yes Ma'am.

Hedda smiles back before she and Varia take Francis into custody and bind his hands behind his back.  They start to walk off with Eve beside them, when Hedda suddenly stops and turns toward Hercules.

Hedda:

You know, despite her many faults, Aunt Discord was right about one thing, you are a major party poop, Uncle Herc.

Hercules shakes his head, before turning to help Todonius keep the men in line, while Hedda, Varia, Eve, and Francis start back to the village.

CUT TO:

The path between the Amazon Village and the Amazon Glade.  Hedda, Varia, Eve, and the bound Francis, walk back to the village.  Eve and Varia converse while Hedda pulls the prisoner along behind them.

Eve:

     You did the right thing back there, Varia.  I'm proud of you, and I'm sure my mother, wherever she is now, is proud of you as well.  

Varia:

     Thanks, but I was merely saving that man for further interrogation.  He must be a good spy if he can get through Hedda's BS detector, and he can probably tell us a lot about the Christians and their plans.

Eve:

     But at least he's alive; he has choices.  If we can make him see what his people are doing is wrong, maybe he'll tell us what we need to know.  Gabrielle is good at helping people see what's in their hearts.

Hedda:

     (curiously) How do you know what's in his heart isn't a grand dream of seeing every Elijian cooking in the noonday sun?  

Eve:

     (sighing) It's just something I sense.  He's not evil; I'm sure of it.  Eight years ago, when we last met, I was new to leading an army and only commanded a single legion.  I was upwardly mobile, true, but far too green as yet to be called 'The Bitch of Rome'.  That man… Francis… fought my legion for his people, but he didn't kill me, even when he got the upper hand and had me pinned.  He just stopped fighting and ordered his tiny, rag-tag, army into retreat.  I tracked them for over a week until Ares showed up and warned me against becoming distracted from my ultimate goal.  He said that if this man was serious trouble, I would meet up with him again someday and that I should just put him on my list and refocus my energies on expanding the Rome's border and my own reputation for ruthlessness. (in shame) So that is what I did.

Hedda:

(mockingly) And you did so very, very well.  You should be proud.

Eve:

     (sincerely) You will never know how sorry am I am for all the deaths I caused when I was following your father's path.  If I could undo all that I did as Livia, I would, in a heartbeat.

Hedda:

     You know, you keep saying that but I've never seen you willing to pull the trigger.  You hide behind the word of Eli, and when that isn't enough, your mother's sword, and never have to risk your own life.  Now that Xena is dead and your god has disowned you, it will be interesting to see how you can manage to survive.  

Eve:

     Charitable of you to use the word 'how' instead of 'if'.

Hedda:

     (chuckling) No need for false modesty, Eve.  You're a Xena's daughter; you won't die till you're good and ready.  I'm merely curious as to what exactly you'd be willing to die for.

With these final words, Hedda roughly pushes Francis to walk faster, leaving Eve and Varia several paces behind them.  The four continue their trek to the Amazon village in silence as Eve is forced to consider Hedda's words.

CUT TO:

Corinth at mid-morning.  Michael oversees the removal of the last of the bodies Hedda, Callia, and Minera left in their retreat.  Getting a thought, he folds his arms across his chest and assumes a stance of superiority.

Michael:

     (calling out) Cupid, I require your presence.

Cupid appears and waits in silence for Michael to speak.

Michael: 

I don't think you've been 100& truthful with me about something, Godling, and I believe you know what that something… or should I say, _someone…_ is.

Cupid remains silent, but Michael's p*ssed off expression and cold, accusing, stare is unrelenting.  It is a game of chicken, and several moments go by as each waits for the other to fold.

Michael:

     Your 'cousin' broke into Corinth last night and rescued two of her Amazon friends and another prisoner.  I assume she has returned to her village with them.

Cupid:

     I can't tell.  As you know, ever since the different tribes united, the Amazons have been working charms to keep gods off their lands.  Ares really ruffled their feathers in his attempt to draw them into a war with Rome, so now no god can enter Amazon territory or even look in on them without being personally invited by one of their queens.

Michael:

     Yes, and none of the Shamans my people have captured can put a dent in those spells.  

Cupid:

     Amazon magic is very old. Some say it is a direct entreaty to Gaia herself.

Michael:

     (angrily) I am not interested in rumors; I want facts!  Now, unless you tell me what I want to know _RIGHT NOW_, I will order my men to find Aphrodite and have her chopped into eight pieces before the sun sets!  Do I make myself clear?!

Cupid:

     (terrified) No, please!  I'll tell you!  I have been holding back, but I'll tell you!  Just please don't hurt Mother!  

Michael nods in agreement, and Cupid gasps in relief before spitting out his next words.

Cupid:

Hedda's real mother was Xena, but a Xena from a different universe!  I don't know the whole story, but Zeus got mad at Ares for something and sent him to her world as a mortal!  He and that other Xena, who everybody there called 'The Conqueror', fell seriously in love, but when the Gabrielle of that other dimension fatally stabbed the Conqueror Xena, Zeus refused to let any god save her!  He was trying to teach Ares a lesson, or something; as I said, I don't know all the details!  Anyway, when the other Xena died and Ares got his godhood back, he took Hedda from her mother's dead body and implanted her in one of his priestesses, that Rodonia woman, who bore her just over eight months later!  That's all I know!  That's all I know!

Michael:

     (nearing rage) You sorry Sack, you lied to me!  You told me a simple priestess was Hedda's mother!!!

Cupid:

     (babbling in terror) I didn't lie to you!  You asked who _BORE_ Hedda for Ares, and Rodonia really did give birth to her!  My mother and I were there!  I was wrong not to tell you everything, but I didn't lie to you!  I swear!!!

Michael:

     (to himself) No wonder she pulled off what she did this morning!  A daughter of Xena's loyal to those Olympian fools; this could ruin everything!  She could be…

A look of realization crosses Michael's face, followed by rage, but when he turns to take it out on Cupid he finds only empty air where the young god used to be.  The p*ssed off Archangel shoots a fireball at the same tree Hedda entered Corinth from last night, instantly setting it ablaze, then disappears in determination.

CUT TO:

The Amazon Village.  Gabrielle, now dressed in full Amazon Queen regalia, and followed by Eve, Hedda, and Varia, exits the Queen's hut.  She makes her way to a large pike where Francis is tied and guarded.

Gabrielle:

     This is the man?

Eve:

     (nodding) Yes, several years ago my legion fought his small army and tracked them for over a week when they retreated.  That was the last I saw of him till this morning when Hedda 'introduced' us, believing he was an Elijian who wanted to meet me. 

Francis:

     I did want to meet you, Great Messenger. I wanted to see your transformation with my own eyes.

Hedda backhands Francis.  

Hedda:

     When we want to hear from you, Queen Gabrielle will address you directly.  Until then, keep your place, Scum!

Gabrielle lifts a hand to silence Hedda who obeys and steps back.

Gabrielle:

     (calmly) Why did you want to see Eve's transformation?

Francis:

     I had heard about the Messenger of Eli, that she had once been Livia of Rome, and at first I was certain that it had to be a mistake.  As Eve mentioned, I fought Livia and there was not an ounce of human compassion or love in her soul.

Eve:

     (flinching) No, there wasn't.

Francis:

     But I too had been an angry youth.

Hedda:

     You told me you were buddies with Eli as a kid.

Francis:

     I was, and then I saw Ares: God of War kill Eli.  I didn't completely understand it at the time, but that moment opened a floodgate for me.  My world became skewered.  I had believed in Eli, trusted him, and he had betrayed me by dying.  I was so angry with him that I swore I would never follow his path like my parents continued to do even after his death.  As soon as I was old enough, I joined the Roman army as a cook and traveled south, into Africa, with them. That's where I learned how to fight, by watching the soldiers.  Sometimes they'd even practice with me when they got drunk enough after a victory celebration.  After all, I was just a cook.  Anyway, the legion I was traveling with wound up in a city in Palestine called Caesarea.  There I met a man named Paul who preached to the people, all people, rich and poor, men and women.  He was soon thrown in prison by the Empire, but by that time I had come to realize that Eli hadn't lied to me.  Eli had had a grand vision and my Lord Jesus had seen even farther. Eli's legacy wasn't just to be killed by a god but to triumph over one in death, just as Christ had triumphed over death itself years earlier.  Nothing really could stand in the way of such a powerful force as these men served, and my heart was freed, filled to overflowing with love and light and I knew my way was indeed that of Eli and of Jesus Christ.

Gabrielle:

     (wistfully) The Way of Love.

Francis:

     Right, the Way of Love.  It is said in the scrolls that you coined that term with Eli, in India. For that I praise thee.  

Gabrielle:

     Thank you, but things were different then.  I was different then.  The intervening years seem like night and day, but I know now that the Way of Love was not for me.  My path is and forever shall be with Xena.

Hedda:

     (chuckling) Ofcourse, the Way of Love, that makes everything peachy.  Why don't we just release him right now?  (angrily) Come on!  Spirituality aside, he's a Christian spy!  He doesn't give a fig about love!  If he did, he wouldn't be working for a god that routinely employs genocide as a means of expanding his domain and rewarding his faithful!  Even my father knows more about love than the Christian god ever will, and my father was the god who stuck the sword through Eli's guts, remember?  

Gabrielle:

     Oh, I remember. (decisively) Regardless of what this man's intentions were, we can't let him go and risk his returning to Michael.  He will be retained, under guard, indefinitely.  Take him to the hut, but make sure he eats what we eat and is given adequate bedding for the night.  We are not savages, but he must stay here, at least until after the battle.  We'll more formally decide his fate then.

Hedda:

     I can work a few new charms around the hut to prevent Michael or his god from mounting a rescue and I suggest we add additional guards around the perimeter of our land, particularly near the main road.  If the Christians want him back badly enough to send a retrieval team, they'll have to bleed for it.  And then there'll be less work for us two days from now.

Francis:

     If they want me back, it is to execute me.  Three years ago, one of my Christian Brothers, Barnabas, decided to take a more militaristic approach to converting the pagans, which I later discovered was due to the Archangel Michael's influence.  I tried to remind them that our Lord had told us to love our enemies, not crucify or burn them alive, but Barnabas can be very influential when he speaks.  He and the third of my brethren who followed him now refer to themselves as the Knights of the Faith.  When the remainder of my people and I refused to join their crusade and kill non-believers, Michael declared us heretics.  If I am caught, they will burn me publicly, as they had intended to earlier today.

Hedda:

     Then he's safer in our prison.  We'll keep him there till after the battle and figure out a more permanent solution then.  Problem solved.

Gabrielle:

     (sighing softly) Yes, problem solved.  And you're right about the guards.  Varia, make the necessary arrangements for the night.

Varia:

     Right away.

Varia signals the two guards at the pike to take Francis to the prisoners' hut, then leaves to carry out Gabrielle's orders.  Eve follows the guards to make sure nothing happens to Francis.  Hedda also turns to leave, when Gabrielle stops her.  

Gabrielle:

     (exasperated) Just answer me this; why were you so cruel to that man?  Why can't you act with a bit more compassion?  If he was telling the truth, and the fact that he was scheduled to be executed this morning leads me to believe he might be, then he's as much a victim here as anyone!  

Hedda stops for a moment to consider her response.  

Hedda:

     There are things I can't tell you, family secrets Zeus decreed off limits to all mortals millennia ago.  To answer your question would mean explaining some of those things to you and I still respect and obey the laws of Olympus.

Gabrielle:

     (skeptically) If all mortals are 'supposedly' forbidden to know this great secret, how did you find out?  Or is knowing that forbidden as well?

Hedda:

     (smiling) When I was four months old, shortly after you, Xena, and Eve 'supposedly' died in that cart accident, Athena formally adopted me in front of Olympus and the Fates.  So, while I may have been born to a mortal, I have no powers that I know of, and I'm probably able to die as a mortal, legally I am the daughter of two full gods, thus entitled to this wisdom.  Don't you just love loopholes?

Gabrielle:

     Obviously not as much as you love using them to deflect questions you don't want to answer.

Hedda:

     (chuckling) Fair enough.  I still won't tell you anything forbidden, but I can tell you that whether Francis means the Amazon Nation harm or not, whether he is in league with Michael or not, he is still my enemy and so long as he continues to worship the same god as Michael, regardless of the form that worship takes, he will remain my enemy, and I don't show compassion to my enemies.  

Gabrielle:

     Perhaps if you did, you wouldn't have so many.

Hedda:

     I'm sure that theory works well when you have Xena to back you up, to kick butt when your enemies won't listen to reason, but now that the age of Xena has past it's back to business as usual.  My priority is to see that the Amazon Nation adjusts and survives for centuries to come regardless of what comes our way.  Now, I think that's an ideology we should both be able to fit behind, don't you?

Gabrielle:

     Yes, the Amazon Nation must be our first priority.

Hedda:

     Then we are in agreement once again.  Now, if you'll permit me, I think if I hurry, I can still help with rinsing and hanging the wash. 

Gabrielle waves her assent to Hedda, who jogs off happily resolved.  However, Gabrielle remains filled with a sense of unease she can't seem to shake. Returning to the Queens hut, which is deserted, Gabrielle sits down at the table and bows her head in prayer.

Gabrielle:

     I don't know how to relate to her, Xena.  I really don't know what to do.  I miss you so much!

Unable to contain her grief, Gabrielle begins to cry.  A moment later, Eve walks in and opens her arms for Gabrielle.  Together they hug and cry.

Eve:

     (in tears) I miss her too, Gabrielle.  I miss her too.

CUT TO:

The Christian Church inside Corinth.  Michael stands in the background as a mass is conducted.  Seven new converts are being baptized and Michael smiles as the priest anoints the men and women.  Suddenly Michael gets a distracted look and he exits the building to find Cupid standing outside waiting.

Cupid:

     Sir, I overheard Ares telling my mother through her door that Hedda and the Amazons will move on Corinth in three days.  They plan to come over the walls while Ares' army and several local militias charge the main gate.  

Michael:

     (smiling) You may have just redeemed yourself, godling.  

Cupid:

     (anxiously) So our deal is still in place?

Michael:

     (sighing) Yes, for now, your wife, son, and mother are safe.  My Knights won't go near them.  You have my word.  Now leave me.  I have plans to make.

Cupid:

     (bowing) Yes sir.

Cupid disappears, relieved that he has saved his little family for now.  Michael smiles wickedly before disappearing as well.

CUT TO:

The Amazon Village.  The sun has just fully risen and the whole Village is in preparation for their upcoming attack on Corinth.  Hedda and Minera are drilling several of the younger warriors.  Hercules and Eve arrive and walk into the Queen's Hut.  Seeing them, Hedda taps Minera's arm to let her know she is leaving and follows them inside.

CUT TO:

Inside the Queen's Hut.  Eve and Hercules enter silently, as Gabrielle, Cyane, and Queen Eulice are questioning one of Ares Priestess with the God of War.  A moment later, Hedda also arrive.

Cyane:

     And you're sure they're headed for Corinth?

Priestess:  

Yes, I overheard one of the guards say so this morning in the market.  Thirty-four farm wagons, coming from several different cities and towns, will arrive at the gate tomorrow, but instead of food and farming equipment, each wagon carries sixteen armed men.  In addition, the nearly six hundred soldiers already stationed in or near the city are on high alert and preparing for battle.  

Ares:

     They know we're coming.

Gabrielle:

     But how?  No one in my tribe who had knowledge of our plan left the village, with the exception of Hedda, and she's too proud and vengeful to be beaten or bought out.

Hedda:

     (bemused) Thank you.

Eve:   

(moving closer to Gabrielle) And the men have all remained camped out in the glade.  They don't trust each other so they are always watching the others' movements. And none of them know about the plan anyway.  I've deliberately kept my orders vague.  

Hedda:

     Well, there has to be a leak somewhere or else how would Michael know when we plan to attack?

Gabrielle: 

     Hedda, you mentioned yesterday that Michael now has knowledge of Shaman magic.  Could he have figured out a way to get past our charms and spy on us?

Hedda:

     Doubtful.  As you know, shamans are not all created equal.  Michael's spells are bones and rattles caliber. Amazon magic is far more advanced.  If he were using our magic, I'd still be in that cell right now, probably dead. 

Ares:

     And from a godly perspective, your Shamaness' spells should have been airtight in blinding Michael and his god from all Amazon Lands. 

Gabrielle:

     (frustrated) Only they weren't.  

Queen Eulice:

(ominously) We must have a traitor somewhere among us.

Hedda gets an odd look on her face, like she doesn't want to believe what she's thinking.

Gabrielle:

     What?  What do you know?

Hedda: 

     (turning to Ares) Dad, did you tell anyone on Olympus our plans?

Ares:

     Only your Aunt Dite, or more precisely, only her bedroom door.  But what does that matter.  Michael and his god don't make deals.  He wants us all dead.  Everyone on Olympus knows that, especially Aphrodite.

Hedda:

     (sighing) Maybe, but I wouldn't put it past Apollo or one of his ilk to come up with some stupid, sure-to-fail, plan and sell us out. It's just Apollo's style. (angrily) If anyone on Olympus deserved to die it would be him!

Ares:

     (to Gabrielle, Eve, and Hercules) Hedda REALLY dislikes Apollo.

Hercules:

     Join the club.

Hedda:

     I'm president of that club.  But the 'Shining One's' lack of character is irrelevant right now.  (turning to Ares) What exactly did you tell Aunt Dite's door?

Ares:

     Only that we were going to teach those Christians a lesson at Corinth the day after tomorrow, and that with you and Gabrielle orchestrating the entire affaire, she was as safe as a temple. (thinking) Ofcourse, come to think of it, temples aren't really that safe anymore…

Gabrielle:

     It's the thought that counts.

Hedda:

     And that's all?  Did you mention your Priestesses or the Amazons that are going undercover in Corinth? 

Ares:

     No.  You know your aunt; the details of our battle plan wouldn't have made any sense to her except to remind her that we're in the middle of a war for our lives.  That would've just frightened her more and she'd end up staying in her rooms forever!

Hedda:

     At least our decoys are still useful.  Otherwise, there's no way we'd make it through the gates without MAJOR Amazon casualties.  So, what we need now is a plan B.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 7

READ  ACT  EIGHT


	9. And Not to Yield: Act 8

**ACT 8**

FADE IN  
  


Inside the Queen's Hut in the Amazon Village.

Gabrielle: 

     I agree.  Any suggestions?

Hedda:

     Not of yet, but if you'll move out of the way and let me get a better view of that map…

Gabrielle rolls her eyes but steps aside.  Hedda bends over the map table and concentrates.  She trails a finger in one direction.

Cyane:

     There is a watch-post near that side of the wall.  They'd see Ares troops coming before they could even get into formation.

Hedda nods silently, still deep in thought.  Eve moves beside her and she too studies the map.

Eve:

     With that many men at Michael's Command, there's going to be major casualties regardless of how we attack.  They have enough manpower to spread evenly around the city wall, and then some.

Cyane:

     Well, we have to find a weak spot.  Our sisters who will open the gates from the inside need to be on the road by noon if we want them to get to Corinth by dusk.  We can't just stand around asking 'What would the First Cyane do?'.  Before we send them in, we need to be sure we can get them out.

Gabrielle:

The Christian holy week will end on Sunday.  We can postpone the operation one more day, but beyond that…

Hedda gets an idea, and she nearly shakes with excitement.

Hedda:

     We won't have to!  I've got a plan!  If it works, our casualties will remain small, the Christians' will explode beyond their worst nightmares, and like the First Cyane did so long ago, we will change the face of warfare forever!

Watching Hedda, Gabrielle is suddenly filled with a mixture of confidence and trepidation.  Hedda is wearing that 'awed by my own warrior genius' look Xena always had before a battle when she knew she had her enemies army dead to rights.

Gabrielle:

     (concerned) So, just what is this great plan of yours?

Hedda smiles wickedly, having heard the trepidation in Gabrielle's voice, and wordlessly, taps the map.  We zoom onto her finger, which is positioned on a small mountain just outside Corinth.  The mountain acts as a buffer for the city below, and the barricading wall connects with it.  

Gabrielle:

     Who taught you how to read a map?  That's Mt. Ziria.  There's no way around it! 

Hercules: 

It's why the founders of Corinth chose that valley to build their city.  They only had to defend from 3 sides instead of 4.

Hedda: 

     Aunt Athena, who, in answer to your question, taught me how to read a map, always said that a good commander was one who could see the battlefield in three dimensions. (turning to Eve) Remember Telanicus' special project?

Hedda lets her finger slip off Mt. Ziria and winks at Eve, whose expression turns to shock.

Eve:

     You can't be serious!  Telanicus' plans were only a blueprint!  He was going to test them out one day, but…

Hedda:

     Athena and I fixed the kinks in his equations and built a prototype, which I tested myself.  It worked flawlessly.  We can duplicate the process here in the village, and fit them to our best warriors.

Suddenly Hercules realizes just what they're discussing.

Hercules:

Ah, Hedda, a young friend of mine once built something similar and it worked then too, till the wings melted and he plunged to his death.

Hedda:

Because he made the mistake of using wax and feathers.  We'll be using a thick silk to pull over the frame.

Eve: 

     Where are we going to get that much silk in time?

Hedda:

When they heard what was happening to my family in Greece, the leaders of the provinces I helped to liberate in Chin took up a collection and purchased two large wagons full of silks, jewelry, and local perfume to help finance an army to free my homeland.  Right now it's stored in one of Daddy's most secure temples and the priests are under orders to burn it all rather than let it fall into Christian hands.  I was going to wait till summer when I could've gotten the best prices, but it looks like my plans are going to have to change.

Eve:

     It's seems to be our best shot at catching the Christians off guard and limiting casualties.

Hercules silently considers the plan before speaking.

Hercules:

     It's definitely risky… but I believe it could work.

Now convinced, Gabrielle nods her assent to the plan.

Hedda:

     It has to work.  (with pure determination) I'm not going to lose what little joy I've managed to salvage from your wonderful Xena! (turning to Ares) Take me to Olympus.  I have some blueprints I need in Aunt Athena's library.  Then we'll go to Thrace for the silk wagons.

Ares rolls his eyes at being ordered around by his own daughter.

Ares:

     (sarcastically) Anything else I can do for you, Ma'am?

Hedda:

     (not in the mood for jokes) No, nothing, thank you.

CUT TO:

A Montage of the Next Two Days Events.

Hedda appears in the center of the Amazon Village with the 2 silk wagons.  Varia and several Amazons begin unloading the wagons as Hedda organizes a group of Amazon weapon-smiths and leads them into hut, blueprints in her hand.

A group of twenty Amazons, dressed in Christian robes and accompanied by sixteen men on horseback, approach the Gates of Corinth, have their possessions checked by the guards, and are welcomed inside without any trouble.

Two dozen Amazons are building wing-like frames and binding them with rope and a thick, glue-like, sap.

Hedda jumps off a high scaffold, rolls when she lands, then arises with her sword drawn.  99 other Amazons, among them Gabrielle, Varia, and Minera, repeat what they have just seen.

Hercules and Eve explain the plan to Todonius who follows along on a small map.

More Amazon building, only this time they are securing the ornate silk to the lightweight frames.  However, we can't see exactly what they are building.

Ares stands next to Hedda atop a mountain, his hands behind his back.  When he pulls them out, he's holding the Conqueror's chakram and sword, which he gives to Hedda.  Tentatively, with tears in her eyes, she takes the weapons, replacing the sword on her back and clipping the chakram to her belt.  Ares smiles proudly and they hug.

Gabrielle sits alone in the Queens hut writing a scroll by candlelight.  Smiling, she finishes her last sentence, rolls up the parchment, and snuffs out the candle.

CUT TO:

Outside of Corinth, just after sun-up. It's a beautiful morning and the Archangel Michael is giving orders to the Leader of the Knights of the Faith, who nods in understanding.  Suddenly a Sentry comes running from the watch-post.

Sentry:

     (out of breath) A huge army is approaching!  They're about a mile off!  At least five hundred men!

Michael and the Leader of the Knight of the Faith exchange confident looks. 

Michael:

     You know what to do.

The Leader nods and sprints off.

CUT TO:

On the Road to Corinth.  Ares Army of over 500 men, which is being lead by Eve, with Hercules, Todonius, and the Militia men bringing up the rear, all march down the road.  

CUT TO:

Outside Corinth.  Everything is in a frenzy as the Christian soldiers prepare for battle outside the city gates.  The Leader of the Knights of the Faith is barking orders and getting his men into position.  Once they are in formation they begin marching to meet Eve's massive army. When the last of them has left, an innocent, if loud, birdcall rings down from Mt. Ziria.

CUT TO:

Inside Corinth.  Throughout the city, the cloaked Amazons suddenly stop what they were doing and begin to move towards the city gate with their male escorts at their side.  The sound of a whistle is heard, and a CITYGUARD rushes towards the group.

Cityguard:

     What are you people doing?  Disperse immediately!

They ignore him and when he tries to block them, they push him aside.

Cityguard:

     I said stop!

When they don't head the guard's second warning but pick up their pace, the man blows his whistle three times in succession.  At this, the Amazons throw off their robes, draw their weapons, and arm their male companions.

Cityguard:

     Holy Sh*t! (shouting) Amazons!  Amazons in our city!   Stop them!!!

Easily taking out the Cityguard they run towards the gate.  As they reach their destination, the TWELVE GUARDS at the gate try to fight the Amazons off, but they too are slaughtered.  One of the Amazons gives a loud birdcall, just as THREE DOZEN MORE CITY GUARDS arrive.

CUT TO:

A Half-Mile Outside Corinth.  Ares' Army meets up with the Christian Army.  For a second, all is silent, and then Eve raises her head defiantly.

Eve:

     ATTACK!!!

The Fighting begins as Ares' smaller, but better trained, Army attacks the Christians.  The battle is vicious and bloody.  We see Hercules and Todonius among the fray, each kicking major butt.  Then we pull back to the top of a hill, just above the battle, where Michael and the Leader of the Knights of the Faith, who sits atop his horse, watch the action.  Suddenly a young CHRISTIAN BOY comes rushing onto the battlefield.  Michael disappears, saves the boy, and brings him back to the hill.  

Michael:

     Just what do you think you were doing, child?!  

Christian Boy:

     Amazons!  Amazons are taking over the city!  My mommy says they kill little boys!  Please help us, Archangel!  Please!!!

Michael and the Leader of the Knights of the Faith look at each other.

Michael and the Leader:

     (simultaneously) A Diversion!

The Leader kicks his horse and speeds off.

Leader: 

Fall Back!  They're in the city!  Fall Back!

The Christian Army begins to fall back towards the city.  Eve climbs back on her horse, quickly moves to the frontline of her forces, and raises her sword.

Eve:

     Forward!  Forward!  Don't let them get back to Corinth alive!

Ares' Army pushes forward, pursuing the retreating Christians.  Eve smiles at how well the plan is going.

CUT TO:

Just Outside the Corinthian Gates. The Leader of the Knights of the Faith rides hard, stopping before a group of guards outside the closed gate.  His army is still on their way.

Guard #1:

     Sir, the city is under attack by Amazons!  We held to your orders not to enter the city, but…

Leader:

     I gave those orders for a reason.  Now we have them trapped, and their pitiful band of heathens won't be able to reinforce them.  You made the right call. 

The first men from the Christian Army arrive, and the guards smile with relief.  Michael appears beside the Leader of the Knights of the Faith, also very pleased.

Michael:

     This seemed a better vantage point to witness the destruction of their army and with them any threat the Amazons can pose us.  Those unruly women will learn to kneel before the might of our god or they will be destroyed!

The Leader and the dozen or so guards nod in agreement, as the Christian army takes up a defensive formation around the city wall.  We focus in on one CHRISTIAN SOLDIER as he pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the sweat from his brow, knowing the army they just fought will be here any second.  As he sees Eve and her forces riding over the last hill, he readies himself for the fight ahead.  Suddenly, throughout the valley is heard the collective warcry of 100 angry Amazon Warriors.  The Soldier looks up in the direction of Mt. Ziria where the sound came from, and gasps, completely forgetting the approaching army in front of him.

Christian Soldier:

     Lord in Heaven!

A LoDuca-tized version of 'Ballad of the Green Berret's' begins to play, as from the perspective of the Christian Soldier, we see Amazon after Amazon, each with a sword and a bow and quiver full of arrows, strapped to her back, jumping off the mountain, in hang gliders.  As Ares Army reaches their stunned prey, the frontlines are easily subdued.  Then the real battle begins as the still larger Christian Army comes out of its stupor and begins fighting in earnest.  Focused on the raucous Amazons, Michael spots Gabrielle among them, then notices Hedda, who is wearing a feraly smug expression as she howls with her Amazon sisters.

Michael:

     She's insane!

CUT TO:

Ares stands in the middle of the battlefield.  Next to him Hercules is finishing off one of the Knights of the Faith with his own sword.  Looking up, Hercules spots Hedda descending.  When the gliders get low enough, the Amazons take the bows and arrows from their backs, and start picking off Christian soldiers. 

Hercules:

     (to Ares while taking on another two Knight of the Faith) I have to give you credit; she's one in a million!

When another Knight tries to join the fight with Hercules, who is barely holding his own against the first two men, Ares vaporizes the second Knight with a fireball.  Hercules kills both remaining Knights and looks at Ares, stunned.

Ares:

     (with barely restrained emotion) She's her mother's daughter.

CUT TO:

Michael:

     (majorly p*ssed) Archers!  Bring those WHORES down NOW!!!

On top the City Walls, several archers light arrows and aim at the descending Amazons.  Suddenly, a dozen more Amazons, lead by Queen Cyane, leap out of the trees surrounding the city, land on the wall, and attack the archers. Two or three arrows are successfully fired, but no more make it out of the bow as the Amazons toss their Christian masters from their perches.  Cyane lights a torch and waves it high to signal the other Amazons.

Cyane:

     (looking straight into the eyes of Michael who is directly below her) Freedom!  FREEDOM!!!

Incensed, Michael leaps into the air, lands upon the wall, and despite Cyane's excellent fighting skills, quickly runs the Amazon Queen through.  In slow motion, we watch as Cyane crumbles and falls off the wall.  Turning his eyes towards the sky, Michael takes off to intercept Hedda.

CUT TO:

Descending from Mt. Ziria.  Hedda sees Michael coming towards her and draws with her sword, equally eager for a fight.  The two meet mid-air in a stunning display of acrobatic combat.  

Michael:

     You and your harlots may win this battle, but you will NEVER win the war!  My Lord is eternal!  

Hedda laughs openly.

Hedda:

     As you so well know, there are ways to kill a god, any god… and his winged freaks too!   

Angered, Michael charges Hedda and their swords clash once more.  

Michael:

     The only way to destroy my god is to eliminate ALL life on Earth, and I don't think you have the stomach for that, Hedda!

Hedda:

     I will find another way, but don't underestimate my resolve!  I will do whatever it takes to see your god dead!

Michael:

     You'd destroy your entire world?  I don't think so!

Hedda:

     You and Xena already destroyed my world!  From lifelessness Zeus created this world, and I swear in the name of all the dead Olympians, to lifelessness I would return it rather than let your god rule!

Hedda lands a series of kicks to Michael's midsection, knocking him back.  She pulls her chakram, separates the two halves, and sends them flying.  Laughing, Michael evades the blades, only to have several of his feathers sheared off when the chakram halves ricochet off Mt. Ziria back at him.  Losing face and balance, Michael is forced to land, as Hedda catches the united chakram with ease.  

CUT TO:

From the Battlefield.  We pull back to see the Amazons begin to land, swooping down into the battle where they decimate the less skilled soldiers.  Hedda is truly in her element as she kills Christian soldier after Christian soldier.  At one point, she and Gabrielle are fighting back to back.  When Eve gets knocked down by one of the Knights of the Faith, Hedda throws her chakram from across the battlefield and the weapon embeds itself in the back of the man's skull; Eve retrieves the chakram, throws it back, and continues fighting.  Hercules and Todonius fight together as a team.  The Christians are being slaughtered, despite having nearly twice the army.  The Leader of the Knights of the Faith realizing he's been beaten, that Michael is nowhere to be seen, and if he wants to save any of his men he has to retreat.

Leader:

     Retreat!  Retreat!  Retreat!!!

Callia, who is still fighting a Christian soldier, is suddenly disarmed.  The soldier is about to stab her, when Minera runs him through from behind.  Callia is relieved, but we see a dangerous glint to Minera's eyes.  She is filled with bloodlust.  Searching for a new victim among the fleeing men, Minera spots a young Christian warrior backed into a corner and guts him mercilessly.  She begins killing as many Christians as she can before they can run away.  Then covered in blood, she falls to her knees and howls.

Minera:

     (mad with rage and grief) DALEN!!!  DALEN!!!  DALEN!!!

Callia is more frightened than she was during the battle and looks around for help.  Seeing Gabrielle and Hedda several feet away, she is unsure what to do.  Suddenly a hand closes on her shoulder and she looks up into Varia's sympathetic eyes.

Varia:

     This is the part of battle no one can prepare you for.  Go on; I'll take care of her.  (encouragingly) Go on.

Callia looks once more at the distraught Minera, then runs towards Gabrielle and Hedda.  

The Amazons cheer as the remnants of the Christian army, just over a hundred men, begin to retreat from Corinth.  Varia gives a new birdcall and the gate to Corinth opens.  The Amazons inside, who have secured the city, kick out the captured Corinthian cityguards and soldiers, as well as Christian priests and the like, who join the retreat.  However, all is not peaceful, as Hedda and Gabrielle stand arguing.

Hedda:

     (to Gabrielle) We have to regroup and go after them!

Gabrielle:

     (sighing) Look around you, Hedda; most of their army is here, dead!  We've won!  

Callia and several other Amazons have started to gather.

Hedda:

     Until the next time!  The remaining soldiers aren't just going to disband.  They'll regroup and recruit more soldiers!  Michael will insist upon it and they'll do whatever he tells them too.  Martyrdom is nothing compared to going to Hell!  You should know; YOU'VE actually been there!  Now come on, we just have to…

Gabrielle:

     (with finality) I said NO!

There is a small explosion form inside Corinth, followed by screaming.  A second later an Amazon rushes out of the gate.  

Amazon:

     Queen Gabrielle, Ares' warlords are in the city.  They've stared looting!

Gabrielle:

     Damn it!  We have to defend the city! 

Hedda:

     (angrily) Defend against our allies?!

Gabrielle:

     Obviously your father's forces have decided our alliance has come to end and are attacking civilians!  What are we supposed to do?!

Hedda:

     (softly) We go home.  I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but if we fight those warlords now, next time the Christians attack we won't have their support!  And you know as well as I do that we couldn't have done what we did here today without them!  If we are to win this war we need them believing there's a tangible reason to fight or they'll just go over to the other side and fight for Michael.

Gabrielle:

     Hedda, I'm not going to sacrifice the innocent people of Corinth…

Hedda:

(cutting Gabrielle off) No, you'll just sacrifice Amazon lives in their defense!  We've lost too many of our people thanks to Livia and Bellerephon and my father when the Furies turned him into a nut job!  We can't afford to waste our warriors defending those who didn't have the backbone to stand up for themselves when the Christians first started taking over!

Gabrielle:

     (enraged) We ARE going in there to defend those people and that is final!

Gabrielle turns and begins to walk away.

Hedda:

     (to herself) If that's the way you want it… (loudly) Queen Gabrielle, I demand the Royal Challenge!  

The Amazons gasp.  Gabrielle turns around, walks up to Hedda, and looks her straight in the eye.

Gabrielle:

     Choose your weapon or choose your champion. 

Hedda:

     (confidently) War-staffs.  And I always fight my own battles, Gabrielle.

The Amazons surround Gabrielle and Hedda in a circle.  Varia, who is half-supporting the now catatonic Minera, approaches the circle and tosses her staff to Gabrielle.

Varia:

     Use it well, My Sister!

Hedda frowns at Varia, but swallows her anger.  She walks over to Callia and places a hand on her staff.

Hedda:

     (softly) May I?

Callia nods eagerly, and hands Hedda her staff.  Hedda twirls it expertly, getting a feel for the weapon.

The Amazons close off the circle with staffs of their own.  Hedda and Gabrielle circle each other for a few seconds before Gabrielle attacks.  They fight magnificently for several minutes, but finally Hedda knocks Gabrielle on the back of her head and she goes down.  

Eve:

     Gabrielle!

Eve, who had been watching from the sidelines, tries to run into the circle, but is stopped.

Hedda:

     She's not dead; she's just unconscious.  I won't kill one of my sisters. (to the Amazons around her) And she is still our sister!  We will take her back to the village.  She can sleep it off in my hut.  Collect the weapons and supplies, the enemies as well as our own, and round up all the horses.  We're going home!

Callia:

     All hail our new queen, Hedda!

The Amazons cheer and call out approvingly to Hedda who is smiling, head held high, the picture of triumph.

CUT TO:

The Queen's Hut in the Amazon Village.  Night.  Eve is sitting on the edge of a bed, putting salve on Gabrielle's split lip.  Gabrielle begins to stir, and Eve grabs a cup, bringing it to Gabrielle's mouth, and helps her take a small drink.

Eve:

     Easy.  Easy.  

Gabrielle:

     (weakly) I feel like a busted goat skin.

Eve:

     You look it. 

Gabrielle:

     (softly) So I lost… and Hedda is queen. 

Eve:

     Eli help the Amazon Nation.

Hedda:

     (from the entrance of the hut) Thanks, but I don't think Eli has much say in things anymore.  It's a shame really; he had such a beautiful dream before he was rooked into the Twilight, and now Michael and his god have tossed him aside like an old boot.  (regretfully) Truly a shame.

Gabrielle:

     (sighing) We're not in the mood for your dark humor, Hedda.  As soon as the sun rises tomorrow, Eve and I will be leaving. 

Hedda:

     That is what I came to talk to you about.  (humbling herself) If there is one thing I've learned in these past three years it's how precious family truly is, and how easily it can be torn from you forever.  The Amazon Nation is a family, Gabrielle.  Your Sisters need you… myself included.  If you do leave our people tomorrow, please don't leave us for good.

Gabrielle:

     (confused) You do realize, I'm not going to play your yes woman?  You'll most likely be fighting me on every major decision.  Why would you want that hassle?

Hedda considers her reply for a moment.

Hedda:

     Growing up Aunt Discord tried to kill me eight times.  The first two I was too young to remember, but the last six are well scorched into my memory.  Scorched being the operative word. See this?

Hedda pulls off her right boot and we see an old burn scar that covers the ball of her ankle and a small part of her foot as well.

Hedda:

     I was six and I couldn't yet flip fast enough to completely escape one of her fireballs.

Gabrielle:

     I'm sorry.

Hedda:

     Don't be.  She never burned me again.  Despite the initial misery, I can honestly say I became a better warrior because of her.  Just as I'm sure I'll become a better Queen with you around, despite the inevitable misery _that_ will entail.

Gabrielle:

     For both of us, I'm sure.

With Eve's help, Gabrielle gets up, faces Hedda, and raises her forearm.

Gabrielle:

     To a strong Amazon Nation.

Hedda entwines her forearm with Gabrielle's in the traditional greeting.

Hedda:

     (smiling) To a strong Amazon Nation. 

Gabrielle sits back down on the bed, and sighs.

Gabrielle:

     So, where's Hercules?

Hedda:

     He's with Toddy and the militia trying to figure out a way to get into Corinth and oust my father's warriors.  I'm sending Arcetius' men over to them tomorrow morning, once they've sufficiently recovered from their 'victory celebrations', and I told Uncle Hercules that the Amazons will help in the rebuilding efforts once the warlords have had their fill.  I do want to help the people of Corinth, Gabrielle, just so long as no Amazons have to risk their lives to do it.  But I know you can't go along with that; it's not your way.  So, first thing tomorrow, I'll lend you two horses and you can go meet up with them.

Varia enters the hut and nods to Hedda, Gabrielle, and Eve.  

Varia:

     Hedda, I hate to disturb you, but there are two women here to see you.  

Hedda:

     At this time of night?

Varia:

     I would have turned them away but they were very insistent and they come from Artemis and Athena's temples. I know how much your aunts meant to you, so I…

Hedda:

     It's alright, Varia.  Send them in.  

Varia nods and motions to the visitors. TWO PRIESTESSES, both in their late forties, enter.  One carries a large box, the other a scroll.  They both scowl upon seeing Gabrielle and Eve but say nothing. 

Hedda:

     (clearing her throat) You wished to see me?

Athena's Priestess:

     Most Dear Defender, I come bearing a message…

Artemis's Priestess:

     And I a gift, in honor of your recent victory and ascension to Queen of the Amazon Nation.  

  
Hedda stares numbly at them but accepts the box and the scroll anyway.

Athena's Priestess:

     As were the final requests of both our Mistresses'.  

Artemis' Priestess:

We wish you well, Defender.

Athena's Priestess:

     Our hearts go with you always, Defender.

The Two Priestess bow before Hedda then turn and leave.

Gabrielle:

     What was that all about?  And what did they mean, Defender?

Hedda:

(still confused) I don't know.  I guess we'll find out together.

Hedda places the scroll and the box on the table and lifts off the lid.  Inside is an Amazon Queen's Mask of extraordinary craftsmanship, including Amazon symbols and Hedda's rune, delicately engraved in gold along the brow.  Hedda lifts the mask out of the box to study it and tears spring to her eyes.  Carefully returning the mask to it's box, Hedda picks up the tied scroll.  Her heart is breaking as she realizes whatever is written in it will be the last communication she will ever share with her Aunts, but not to read it would be to deny their last requests. Tears are now falling at a steady pace and Hedda puts the scroll down again, barely able to see much less read.

Eve moves to Hedda's side and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  


Eve:

     (sympathetically) Do you want me to read it for you?

Hedda:

     (striking out) Ofcourse not, it might just be the secret of how to kill you, and I wouldn't want to spoil _that_ surprise till my sword was buried in your back.

Eve nods understandingly, and walks away.  Gabrielle grits her teeth.

Eve:

     (compassionately) Okay.

Hedda:

     (calmer) Would you two mind spending the night at Varia's?  I need to be alone for this.

Eve:

     It's your hut.

Hedda:

     (mildly apologetic) Thank you.

Eve and Gabrielle leave, and Hedda splashes some water on her face from a nearby basin.  Sitting down, she sighs then picks up the scroll and unties it.  Slowly she unravels the parchment, and begins to read.

Athena V.O.: 

     My Little Warrior:

New tears threaten, but Hedda forces them back and rubs her eyes with her arm, and starts again.  Where the deaths of the gods are mentioned in the scroll, we see the corresponding clips from 'Motherhood'. Throughout the reading we see the past where Athena is writing the scroll intercut with the present where Hedda is reading it.

Athena V.O.:

     My Little Warrior.  Xena is alive and has the power to kill gods.  This morning, your Uncle Hephestus, Aunt Discord, and Great Uncle Poseidon all died in battle against her and her daughter, but if your are reading this, then you already know that.  And you will also know that I too am dead.  Centuries ago the Fates told Zeus that I would meet my end with my sword in hand, so you must try not to grieve for me.  I died as a true warrior.  That said, I also know that you are destined to survive and to become the salvation of our people.  You, Hedda, are the Defender of Olympus; the half-god/half-mortal champion, that was prophesied at the commencement of our great war with the Titans, to come to us in our darkest hour, and save the Olympian race from extinction.

In awe, Hedda puts down the scroll and takes three steadying breaths.  Pausing several seconds, she picks up the parchment again and continues.

Athena V.O.:

     Your Grandfather, Zeus, always assumed it was to be Hercules, which is why he was so adamant in protecting him.  But by the time your uncle was full grown, I knew better.  Hercules doesn't care about Olympus or it's people, and when Eve was born he killed our father to protect her.  He may be Zeus' son, but he's not 'Of Olympus'.  I know Apollo and Discord used to taunt you and say that you were just another mortal ape, but that has never been true.  You're not only 'Of Olympus', you are its greatest accomplishment.  The oddity is that you're _Ares'_ daughter.  (in the present, Hedda chuckles) Otherwise, you are perfect, and I love you more than I have ever loved another living being in the tens of thousands of years that I have lived.  When you were born, I went to the Fates and confirmed, as much as anything can be confirmed with the Kindly Ones, my suspicions that you would become the Defender of Olympus. They told me that your destiny would truly begin the day that you became the rightful leader of a nation of mortals. When Artemis made you an Amazon with a royal rite of caste, it became clear to me that it would be the Amazons that you would one-day rule. 

We see a Montage of Hedda's Coronation the next morning, as Athena's Voice Over continues to read the scroll:

A delighted Callia and two other Amazons dress Hedda in traditional Amazon attire.

Led by Hedda, the three climb the dais steps where Hedda stands, looking as grave as a woman about to be hung, before the nearly four hundred assembled Amazons.  Varia comes out carrying Hedda's ornate mask.

Varia:

     The mask of the new queen.

Turning she hands the mask up to Hedda. 

Athena's V.O.

So, I told Artemis that the Fates had decreed you would one day become an Amazon Queen.  It was then that she designed for you the mask that accompanies this scroll, and convinced Hephestus to construct it, which wasn't too difficult; you know he loved you like the daughter he and Dite never had. It would greatly honor us all if you took this as your mask at your coronation; that way we can be with you in spirit at least.

Hedda raises the mask above her head, keeping it there for a moment, as Athena's Voice Over finishes the scroll.

Athena's V.O.

I wish there was more advice I could give you, some way I could make the upcoming years less painful, but part of the reason you are the Defender is because you have a human heart.  Right now, it may seem like a curse, but from what I have seen in your uncle Hercules, it can also be an invaluable gift.  Use the best parts of that heart and of your Olympian heritage, and know that no matter what happens, win or lose, you will always be My Little Warrior.

Hedda places the mask back upon her head.  She takes a deep, steadying, breath, then pulls it down over her face, symbolically accepting the dual roles of Queen of the Amazons as well as Defender of Olympus.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 8

END OF 'And Not To Yield'


End file.
